Ne rentre pas avant une heure convenable !
by CookiesHime
Summary: "Ne rentre pas avant avant une heure convenable !" lui avait dit Itachi. C'est parti pour passer toute une soirée assis dans l'herbe à s'ennuyer. Sauf si... ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir a tous, j'ai longtemps réfléchis à un OS d'été et le voici ! bon il arrive en Août mais c'est encore l'été n'est-ce pas ? DOOONC le voici j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Sasuke s'empêchait de se boucher les oreilles, ce que les jeunes pouvaient être bruyants, à crier et à rire. C'était les vacances d'été. Il faisait chaud et il passerait ses journée à ne rien faire. Il préférait l'hiver... Le froid, le calme, les flocons de neige... Il regarda au loin, un grand blond riait à gorge déployée auprès de sa bande de pote.

Naruto Uzumaki, il faisait rire les gens, avait beaucoup d'amis, toujours un sourire sur les lèvres. Un teint parfaitement bronzé, des yeux bleus océan, des cheveux blond en bataille et les cicatrices sur les joues. Le blond était populaire, le blond était apprécié. Le blond était entouré. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas le blond mais un peu quand même. Il descendit les escaliers qui le séparait de trottoir, en mettant ses écouteurs. Il senti un bras agripper le sien il enleva un écouteur et se retourna vers la personne qui avait osée le toucher prêt à l'insulter, quand

-Heum... Sasuke ?

Le brun sursauta, il se retourna lentement vers la voix et se perdit dans deux yeux bleus.

-Je sais qu'on se parle pas souvent... Mais tu es dans notre classe. Et y'a une fête chez Ino pour la fin de l'année Samedi tu veux venir ?

-Je verrais.

Répondit-il en arrachant son bras de la prise du blond.

Le blond sourit de toutes ses dents et ses yeux pétillèrent.

-Je te passerais l'adresse d'Ino par sms ! tu me passe ton numéro ?

Le brun acquiesça et lui dicta son numéro. Le blond le notait sur son téléphone.

-A samedi !

Le blond reparti un courant vers ses amis.

Sasuke rentra chez lui et fit claquer la porte d'entrée, signifiant qu'il avait besoin de conseils. Son frère arriva en courant.

-Oui ?

-On m'a encore invité à une fête.

-Oh c'est cool ! Tu y vas ?

-Moi à une fête avec tout ces jeunes qui vont se frotter les uns autres ?

-Oh les fêtes de fin d'années ! vas-y tu va t'amuser comme jamais !

Sasuke se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait claqué la porte.

-Je ne suis pas toi, je n'aime pas les gens.

-Tu aura sûrement un coin où te poser t'inquiète, le plus souvent les gens sont tous agglutinés au même endroit.

Sasuke capitula et monta dans sa chambre.

-J'irais à ta stupide fête.

Il ne fit pas attention au "yes" que son frère poussa. Et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

Il reçu un message d'un numéro inconnu, il l'ouvrit le blond ! lui avait envoyé l'adresse de la blonde ainsi que l'heure de la fête.

Le samedi soir était arrivé assez vite, Sasuke commençait à douter, mais le regard noir de son frère l'empêchait d'y penser. Il avait mit un chemise noire et un jean noir avec des basket. Il descendit les escaliers et alors qu'il allait ouvrit la porte il se fit arrêté par son frère.

-Inspection !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers son frère. Il se senti scanné par deux yeux aussi noir que les siens.

-Ouvre moi cette chemise.

Sasuke regarda son frère offusqué.

-Ouvre-moi deux boutons qu'on puisse voir un peu de ton magnifique torse.

-Tu rêve.

-Ouvre-moi cette chemise.

-Je ne suis pas une prostituée.

Son frère lui offrit un regard noir il ouvrit les deux boutons de sa chemise et sorti en claquant la porte.

Il entendit son frère lui dire "Si tu rentre avant 23 heures je te laisse dehors"

Sasuke préféra s'enfuir de cette maison. Et il se précipita chez la blonde. Il s'arrêta près de la maison, il voyait pleins de voitures garée devant cette énorme bâtisse. la musique s'entendait à l'autre bout de la rue, il soupira, il détestait ce genre de rassemblement.

La porte était ouverte, il entra et se retint de se boucher les oreilles la musique était horriblement forte il se demandait comment ils pouvaient s'entendre parler. Il entendit deux jeunes crier et il sut qu'en fait ils ne s'entendait pas et que ça ne les dérangeaient pas. Et quand il vit deux autres personnes s'embrasser, certaines se frotter les une autres il sut qu'il n'en avaient pas tous besoin.

Il avait trouvé un coin tranquille dans l'ombre, où il ne se ferait pas embêter, il n'aimait par les endroits bondés de monde, il n'aimait pas le bruit. Tout cela le fatiguait et le mettait de mauvaise humeur.

Il s'était assit dans l'herbe, attendant une "heure convenable" pour rentrer. Il était à peine 21 heures, Itachi n'allait pas le laisser entrer.

Sasuke entendait des gens hurler et rire, il leva son regard vers le ciel étoilé, ses parents n'auraient jamais acceptés qu'il aille dans un endroit pareil, et pourtant pendant un moment c'est chez lui que ça se passait, Itachi avait toujours eu le droit à ce genre de choses, et lui devait se contenter d'être le mignon petit garçon à qui on pince les joues aux réunions de familles (même si sa famille n'était pas vraiment adepte de ce genre de choses) et qu'on complimente sur la ressemblance avec la mère ou le père dans les dîners mondains.

-Joli ciel hein ?

Sasuke tourna la tête, il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un s'était approché de lui. Des cheveux blonds et une peau tannée, ses yeux étaient bleus et reflétaient le ciel de la nuit c'était Naruto Uzumaki. Il dirigea son regard vers la main tendue dans laquelle était un gobelet rouge.

-Je ne bois pas d'alcool.

-C'est du soda !

Répondit le blond en levant les yeux aux ciel mais avec un sourire tendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Demanda Sasuke un peu agacé de la présence du blond à ses côtés.

-Tu vois les filles là-bas ?

Sasuke suivi le regard du blond vers un attroupement de 4 filles. Puis regarda le blond.

-Eh bien elles ont le béguin pour toi je crois, enfin pas les quatre, une à un copain, la grande blonde avec quatre choux, et l'autre est amoureuse de moi la brune aux longs cheveux.

Sasuke lança un regard ennuyé au blond, lui priant de dire très vite ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Mais je suis gay ! dommage elle est sympa, plus sympa que les mecs que j'ai pu rencontrer.

-Et donc qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

S'impatienta le brun.

-Eh bien elles ont peur de te parler parce que t'a l'air un peu sauvage, alors je suis venu à leur place, y'en à une qui te plaît ?

-Non.

Le blond lui offrit un regard étonné puis soudain plus doux.

-Toi non plus.

Ajouta t-il.

Le blond se mit à rire. Un rire que Sasuke se surpris à trouver beau.

-Dommage !

Et le blond s'assit à côté de lui. Sasuke suivis son mouvement de son regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais _encore_ là ?

Demanda le brun qui commençait à être franchement énervé par la présence du blond.

-J'ai pas envie d'aller leur annoncer tout de suite, elles sont très émotives tu sais.

-Tu peux aller autre part . Ce jardin est grand. Répondit Sasuke en reportant son regard vers les étoiles

-Oui mais on voit pas aussi bien les étoiles qu'ici.

-...

-Et puis ta présence est apaisante, ça contraste avec le bruit de la fête. J'aime bien.

Sasuke tourna encore son regard vers celui du blond à ses côtés.

-T'a de beaux yeux. Dit tout simplement le blond un sourire sur les lèvres.

Sasuke baissa son regard vers ses chaussures, ce compliment lui faisait étrangement chaud au cœur.

-T'es pas bavard.

-Je n'aime pas les foules et le bruit.

Le blond se contenta d'agrandir son sourire.

-T'es sûr que t'en veux pas de ce soda ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et arracha le gobelet de la main du blond avant de le boire d'une traite.

-C'est à quoi ton truc ?

-Soda à la pomme ! t'aime bien ?

-Mouais...

-J'ai pas touché à l'alcool j'ai vu les bouteilles de soda à la pomme je me suis jeté dessus, mon haleine sentira la pomme pendant deux semaines tellement j'en ai bu ! Et ma transpiration aussi. J'aurais une transpiration à la pomme. J'aurais plus besoin de parfum t'imagines !

Sasuke poussa un rire discret, puis il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter et à couvrir son rire, il parti dans un fou rire.

-Tu sais rire finalement ! sourit le blond

Sasuke lui donna un coup d'épaule pour répliquer ne pouvant pas parler vu son fou rire incontrôlable.

-Profites-en je ris pas souvent.

-Je m'occuperais de te faire rire le plus souvent possible, tes cordes vocales vont être atrophiées sinon.

Cette phrase sonnait comme une promesse.

-C'est vrai que tu sens la pomme.

Ce fut au tour du blond de rire.

Ils restèrent assis dans l'herbe un silence apaisant les entourant. Sasuke laissa son épaule frôler celle du blond, puis sans qu'il ne la contrôle sa main glissa sur celle du blond.

-Si tu n'aime pas les fêtes, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Mon frère m'a ordonné de venir ici. Si je reviens avant 23 heures il ne me laisse pas entrer. Donc j'attends.

-Il est fun ton frère.

-Si tu savais...

-Tu devrais en profiter.

Dit le blond, son ton se faisant plus calme, plus intime.

-C'est ce que je fais. Tes amies sont parties.

-Enfin! si tu savais comment elles sont énervantes quand elles sont saoules.

Sasuke sourit.

-Tu vas pas leur dire finalement ?

-Tu sais quoi, je verrai demain si elles se souviennent de tout ça, bien que je ne pense pas qu'elle puissent t'oublier.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Le ton qui Sasuke l'avait lui-même étonné, étrangement rauque et joueur

Le blond se tourna vers Sasuke son visage très proche du sien.

-On oublie pas un visage comme ça.

Le cœur de Sasuke se mit à battre plus vite, il voyait le visage de Naruto se rapprocher de lui, et sentait son souffle sur son visage, et ses yeux, il était absorbé, son regard voyageait entre les yeux bleus qui s'étaient assombris et les lèvres qui s'approchaient de lui. Elles finirent par s'arrêter sur les lèvres et entre ouvrit les siennes. Il vit une main se mettre entre eux deux et recula rapidement sa tête comme.

-NON !

Il leva la tête, Sakura Haruno se trouvait accroupie à côté d'eux. Il leva les yeux au ciel il haïssait cette fille.

-Naruto ! je veux que tu vienne avec moi !

-Sakura je suis occupé ! lâche-moi.

-Oh c'est Sasuke Uchiha ! il est canon ! je le mettrait bien dans mon lit !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Désolé elle est saoule, je vais aller capturer les autres et les ramener elles doivent être dans le même état j'ai pas envie qu'elles fassent de bétises comme coucher avec avec un enfoiré.

La filles au cheveux roses embrassa le cou du blond, Sasuke serra les dents, il avait envie de partir.

-Ta peau c'est du caramel Naruto tu le sais ça ? Héé Sasuke goûte !

-Sakura arrête ! c'est ni marrant ni-

-C'est de la pomme, pas du caramel.

Naruto et Sakura le regardèrent étonnés et Sasuke se leva. Il ne voulait pas rester ici.

Il quitta le lieux de la fête et rentra chez lui.

Il fit claquer la porte d'entrée agacé par sa réaction et par à ce qu'il avait vue et à ce qu'il avait failli faire.

-Oui ?

-J'ai pas besoin de conseils fou moi la paix.

-Oh que si tu as besoin de conseils qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien du tout cette fois-ci j'ai claqué la porte parce que... J'en avais marre. C'était une mauvaise idée cette fête. Et je suis énervé de te le dire à chaque fois ! Plus jamais je n'irais à une de tes stupide fêtes !

-Tu as rencontré quelqu'un et tu refuse de te l'avouer.

-C'est faux.

-Le nom ?

-Itachi laisse-moi entrer.

-Il n'est pas 23 heures.

-Laisse-moi entrer.

-Le nom.

-Y'en a pas!

La pluie commença à tomber.

-Le nom.

-Jamais !

-Ça veut dire qu'il y en a un !

-Je vais dormir sous la pluie !

-Pas de problème.

Itachi ferma la porte et attendit.

-NARUTO UZUMAKI !

Itachi sourit et ouvrit la porte. Sasuke entra, honteux.

-Vas te changer t'es trempé...

-Tu vas rien dire ?

-Tu m'a donné ce que je voulais.

Sasuke mont dans sa chambre et se changea.

-Naruto Uzumaki hein ?

Il sursauta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Je t'ai vu à poil plus souvent que tu ne le pense.

-Pervers...

-Naruto Uzumaki, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui.

Sasuke se colla au mur, loin de son frère.

-Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Non.

-Je vais chanter.

-Il m'a dragué. Et on a failli s'embrasser, et sa meilleure amie Sakura Haruno nous en a empêchés, complètement saoule elle a dit "Oh c'est Sasuke Uchiha il est canon je le mettrais bien dans mon lit" et après elle a déposée des baisers sur son cou. Et avoir dit de son horrible voix "Oh ta peau c'est du caramel Naruto goûte Sasuke !" Alors j'ai dis "Non c'est de la pomme" Parce qu'on avait parlés de pommes avant et je suis parti parce qu'ils me faisaient chier.

-Oh, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait rien dire.

-La ferme.

-Donc tu le veux ?

-Quoi ?! Mais non je ne suis pas... Enfin ! Non ! juste un baiser c'est rien.

-Mais tu es énervé d'avoir été interrompu.

Sasuke baissa la tête.

-Je... Peut être que j'aurais envie de l'embrasser... Mais juste parce que.

Sasuke s'arrêta, voyant le sourire de son frère s'agrandir il préféra arrêter de parler.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, il sursauta, et répondit, en jetant un regard noir à son frère qui le regardait un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Allô ?

-Heu... Hey !

Le cœur de Sasuke se mit à battre plus rapidement. C'était la voix du blond.

-D'accord... Pourquoi tu m'appelle ?

-Je me demandais si ton frère t'avais laissé entré parce qu'il n'est pas encore 23 heures, et si il t'a pas laissé entrer on pourrait, je sais pas moi, continuer la fête autre pars.

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi répondre, son coeur battais fort dans ses oreilles il devait répondre vite... Il jeta un regard plein d'angoisse et de doutes à son frère qui lui répondit par un pouce levé.

-O-ok, où ?

-Surprise ? Donne-moi ton adresse, je vais passer te chercher !

Sasuke lui confia son adresse. Et le blond raccrocha.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-Attends, tu n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il me disait et tu m'a dit d'accepter ?!

-Bah, ouais, c'est sûrement un truc cool comme, de passer plus de temps avec lui non ?

-Et si il m'avait demander de... Tourner avec lui dans un film porno ?!

-J'aurais acheté le DVD sept fois.

Sasuke soupira il détestait son frère.

-Enfin bref, je sors.

-Ah tu vas passer du temps avec lui ou tu vas tourner un film porno ?

-J'en sais rien, je commence à me demander pourquoi j'ai accepter.

-Parce que tu le veux ?

-La ferme !

Sasuke quitta sa chambre, puis la maison. Il n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes avant qu'une voiture orange s'arrête devant lui.

-On a demandé un taxi ?

-Orange ?

Sasuke monta dans la voiture et attacha sa ceinture il regarda le blond, et repris.

-Une voiture orange ?

-C'est ma couleur !

-Alors, où tu m'emmène ? pas dans une ruelle ou une zone désaffectée j'espère.

-Tu me prend pour un violeur ?

-Ou un dealer de drogue, tu pourrais m'emmener dans une zone désaffectée pour me faire avaler des sacs de drogue.

-Beaucoup d'imagination.

-Hum.

-Et pour information non, je t'emmène chez moi.

-Ah ouais, plus facile pour mettre des sacs de drogues, peu de chances que quelqu'un m'entende hurler à l'aide.

-Sauf si tu préfère aller en boite.

-Je rigolais, on vas où tu veux.

-Tu parles beaucoup, c'est cool j'aime ta voix.

-Merci.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un grand immeuble.

-Voilà mon chez moi. Allez viens !

Sasuke quitta la voiture et suivi le blond.

-Tu habite dans cet immeuble, je m'y attendait pas.

-Tu pensait que je vivait dans une petite maison bleue avec deux parents aimant et blonds aux yeux bleus ?

-Juste dans une maison... Orange.

Naruto se mit à rire et tira le brun à l'intérieur, et l'emporta dans l'ascenseur avec lui, Sasuke se surpris à aimer le contact, chaud et agréable.

-Désolé encore pour tout à l'heure, Sakura à l'habitude d'être ... Comme ça avec moi quand elle est saoule.

-Hum, pas grave...

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu est parti si tôt ?

Et la Sasuke ne sut pas quoi répondre, pourquoi il était parti ? c'est vrai il n'avait aucune raison de partir ! il n'était pas 23 heures !

-Je sais pas...

Le blond sourit en coin.

-Vraiment ?

-Peut être parce que mon seul moyen de distraction était parti.

-Donc j'étais un moyen de distraction ?

Sourit le blond

-Pourquoi parler au passé ?

Répondit Sasuke en souriant à son tour.

-Ne sourit pas comme ça.

-Pourquoi ?

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit il se pencha tout doucement vers le brun.

Et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, les interrompant dans leurs bulle.

Le blond tira le brun à l'intérieur de chez lui.

-Tadaaaaa !

Sasuke regarda l'appartement.

Relativement propre, remarqua Sasuke en entrant dans l'appartement.

-Vas-y installe-toi, tu veux quoi à boire ? j'ai du soda à la pomme. T'en veux ?

-Ouais pourquoi pas...

Naruto lui servit un verre de soda à la pomme et se prit une bière. il s'assit aux cotés du brun sur le canapé.

-Donc tu vis là...

-Ouais, tiens ton verre.

-Merci...

Sasuke prit le verre et bu une gorgée, ce soda était vraiment délicieux...

-Tu vis... Seul ?

Demanda timidement Sasuke

-Oui et non, j'ai une tante qui passe de temps en temps.

-Oh...

Naruto prit une gorgée de sa bière.

-Alors, comme ça tu avais envie de me revoir ?

-Apparemment.

-Dis-le que tu avais envie de me revoir !

-J'avais envie de reboire du soda à la pomme et quelque chose me disais que tu en aurais chez toi.

-Accroc ?

-Il semblerait.

-Déjà ?

-Apparemment.

Naruto sourit et s'affala sur le canapé et passa son bras dans le dos du brun en feignant un bâillement.

-Sérieusement ? La technique du cinéma ?

-Elle ne te plait pas ?

-Elle est surtout ridicule... Si tu veux te rapprocher de moi fait-le sans inventer de stratagèmes.

Répondit Sasuke en finissant son verre de soda.

-Très bien..

Naruto posa sa bière et prit le menton du brun entre ses doigts avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un centimètre il sentait les lèvres chaudes du blond sur les siennes et son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine. Il en voulait plus, mais le blond ne comprit pas et se recula les joues rouges et les yeux fuyants.

-Désolé, j'ai pensé que tu...

-Tu as bien pensé...

Un sourire éblouit le visage du blond et il sauta sur les lèvres du brun. Naruto n'attendit pas avant de demander au brun l'accord pour un baiser plus passionné, Sasuke entrouvrit ses lèvres et le muscle humide du blond pénétra dans sa cavité buccale. Sasuke senti des papillons envahir son estomac et il enroula ses bras autour du cou du blond approfondissant le baiser.

-Wow...

Chuchota Naruto en se séparant du brun. Il se pencha à nouveau sur les lèvres de Sasuke, le brun monta sur les genoux de Naruto. Le blond commença à déboutonner la chemise de Sasuke avec empressement.

-Une chemise ?

S'exclama Naruto entre deux baisers.

-J'avais pas prévu de passer ma soirée avec toi. Et qu'on finisse comme ça.

Naruto continua à déboutonner la chemise noire et arracha les derniers les derniers boutons avec force

-Hé !

-Je t'en achèterais une autre promis.

-T'a intérêt...

-Tu l'oubliera vite cette chemise.

Répondit Naruto un sourire sur les lèvres, le blond laissa une marque au creux du cou du brun, Sasuke poussa un soupir de plaisir, et se rapprocha du blond collant leurs torses et frottant leurs érections. Ils gémirent de concert. Naruto reprit d'assaut les lèvres de Sasuke et caressa son dos de ses grandes mains bronzées Sasuke frissonnait les mains du blond étaient partout à la fois.

-Naruto...

Le blond se leva serrant le brun contre lui.

-Enroule tes jambes autour de moi.

Sasuke obéit et Naruto le porta jusque dans sa chambre, il le posa doucement sur le lit et se dressa au dessus de lui à califourchon.

-Je me rappelle toujours de cette chemise.

Naruto poussa un rire et posa ses lèvres sur le nez pâle puis déposa des baisers papillons sur tout le corps du brun de la mâchoire en passant par le creux du cou il embrassa les épaules, il continua vers sa clavicule, il y laissa une marque, puis arriva aux tétons il regarda Sasuke dans les yeux, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-Quoi ?

-C'est maintenant que ça commence.

-Tu rigole ? les hommes sont pas sensibles des- ahn !

Naruto venait d'aspirer un des bouts de chair roses du brun, il le mordilla tandis que de la mains gauche il pinçait l'autre.

Sasuke gémissait il ne pensait pas pouvoir être excité juste avec ça.

-Tu ne peux pas avoir toujours raison on dirais...

-La ferme !

Naruto sourit et embrassa le brun avec passion et il défit la boucle du jean du brun, Sasuke passa ses mains sous le haut de Naruto et le lui enleva il caressa les muscles développés de Naruto.

-Tu es prêt ?

Lui demanda Naruto, Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête. Naruto sourit et baissa lentement le sous-vêtement du brun, il lui jeta un dernier regard le brun leva les yeux au ciel, il n'était pas en porcelaine.

Naruto lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de descendre au dessus de la verge tendue brun.

-Dis Sasuke tu t'es déjà masturbé ?

Le brun rougit de honte et se redressa.

-C'est quoi cette question ! c'est pas tes affaires !

-Parce que aussi plaisantes qu'étaient tes séances de branlettes elle ne serons jamais aussi bonnes que ça.

-bonjour la mode-OH !

Naruto avait prit en bouche le sexe du brun et commença des mouvement de vas-et-viens.

-Tu fais ah tu fait exprès d'attendre que je ah !

-La ferme tu appréciera plus...

Répondit le blond agacé.

-Tu fais exprès d'attendre que je me mette à parler avant de-ah ! Naruto !

Naruto pompais insistant parfois sur le gland se délectant des gémissements du brun sous lui.

-Na... Je vais !

Sasuke tentait de faire le blond relever la tête mais il n'y fit rien, Naruto continuait de pomper encore et encore.

Sasuke se libéra dans un dernier gémissement.

-T'aurais pu t'écarter je t'ai...

Naruto l'embrassa, Sasuke y avait prit goût le blond embrassait merveilleusement bien, il senti une main caresser son corps et un doigt en lui, il arrêta le baiser sous la surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Je te prépare.

-Ok

-Pour te prendre !

Rajouta Naruto

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, il allait...

-Ne panique pas blanche neige ! je suis quelqu'un de doux.

Sasuke se mit à rougir, il enroula ses bras autour du coup du blond.

-O...ok.

Naruto lui offrit un sourire heureux et Sasuke senti son cœur s'accélérer, il avait un beau sourire.

Il sentit les doigts se mouvoir en lui, il n'aimait cette sensation, il se sentait... fouillé, il sentit très vite un autre doigt entrer, il tenta d'oublier la douleur il se sentait écartelé, il ne prenait pas de plaisir du tout.

-Hé !

-Chut je cherche un truc...

-C'est dans mon corps que t'es pas dans un tiroir ! retire tes doigts de là.

Alors qu'il allait vraiment se mettre en colère contre le blond il sentit une vague de plaisir l'envahis et ne put empêcher un gémissement de quitter ses lèvres. Une seule question lui venait à l'esprit. "Qu'elle est donc cette sorcellerie ?!"

-Trouvé...

Naruto sauta sur les lèvres de Sasuke il pouvait bien attendre un moment encore.

-Déshabille-moi.

Demanda Naruto la voix tremblante d'excitation. Sasuke obéit, il échangea les positions d'un coup de hanches et embrassa le corps du blond, il descendit jusqu'au jean et le déboutonna avant de tirer lentement dessus entraînant le sous-vêtement avec.

-T'avoir là comme ça... J'ai trop envie de te prendre...

Naruto se redressa et embrassa le brun, il échangea les places et il se présenta à l'entrée du brun.

-T'es prêt ?

-Oui

Naruto le pénétra lentement, Sasuke serrait les dents, c'était plus gros que ses doigts. Sasuke serrait les draps dans ses mains, puis il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

L'intérieur de Sasuke était très serré, et chaud Naruto dut se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à bouger.

-Tu...

-Putain, bouge !

Naruto sourit et commença les mouvement des vas-et-viens d'abord lent puis plus le brun gémissait plus ses coups étaient puissants et profonds.

Sasuke sentait le blond aller et venir en lui, il perdait la tête c'était tellement bon. Il leva les bras et prit les cheveux du blond entre ses doigts le tirant jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il s'embrassèrent sauvagement, Sasuke enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Naruto il put entrer plus précisément, à chaque tour il touchait la prostate de Sasuke.

Naruto empoigna le sexe du brun et commença les vas-et-viens avec sa mains au rythme de ses coups de hanches.

Il jouirent tout les deux dans un gémissement fort. Naruto se retira et se laissa tomber aux côtés de Sasuke.

et très vite ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Sasuke se réveilla en premier, il était nu, et son oreiller montait et descendait comme la respiration de quelqu'un. Il redressa et tombe sur un visage bronzé en plein sommeil, Sasuke se surprit à sourire, on aura dis un enfant...

-Hum... Sasuke t'es levé ?

-Mouais...

-J'ose imaginer que tu voudrais rentrer chez toi au plus hein ?

Demanda Naruto une pointe de déception dans la voix, Sasuke tourna son regard vers, lui et sourit faiblement.

-Non...

Naruto lui offrit un énorme sourire qui éclairait son visage.

Une histoire venait de commencer.

* * *

Donc le voilà ! j'ai peut être une idée de suite, donc peut être que j'en ferais une fiction courte, mais je ne sais pas encore... Vous pourrez me dire ce que vous voulez dans une review ? et en passant me dire si cet OS vous a plu ou pas ?


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le second chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai pris beaucoup de temps avant de l'écrire parce que j'avais peur de le faire moins bien que le précédent. J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas le cas ! Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Sasuke avait un demi sourire sur les lèvres, il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi mais aujourd'hui il se sentait bien.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de chez lui, il redoutait déjà les questions d'Itachi.

Il soupira de soulagement quand il ne vit pas son frère lui sauter dessus et monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre sur ses gardes, on ne sait jamais...

Finalement pas d'Itachi dans les couloirs, il devait encore dormir. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et retira ses chaussures.

-DVD.

Sasuke sursauta et se retourna, son frère était assis sur sa chaise de bureau.

-D'accord, Itachi qu'est-ce que tu fais-là au juste ?

-Je suis assis devant un ordinateur, et je demande un DVD pour mettre dans l'ordinateur.

-Tu est assis devant _mon_ ordinateur. Et de quel DVD tu parles ?

-T'es pas rentré ce soir.

-Qui te dis que je ne suis pas entré quand tu t'es endormi et que je ne suis pas reparti avant que tu ne te rêveille ?

-C'est impossible ! J'ai fais une nuit blanche !

-T'es taré...

-Alors ? J'attends.

-Y'a pas de DVD, maintenant sors de devant mon ordi- Tu fous quoi sur mon facebook ?

-Tu sais Sasuke, a une époque tu serait rentré tu m'aurais joyeusement salué et tu m'aurais dit « Oh grand frère tu t'intéresse à ma vie privée ! C'est génial ! »

-Non. Parce que à l'époque ou je t'appelais grand frère ça aurait été très étrange que je passe la nuit dehors... Seul. Et que je n'avait ni ordinateur ni vie privée... Parce que j'avais 5 ans. Et je réïtère ma question qu'est-ce que nom d'un chien tu fou devant mon ordinateur sur mon facebook ?

-Je t'attendais, à ton avis comment je me suis occupé pendant cette nuit blanche ?

-Je vais te brûler vif.

-J'ai été déçu de voir qu'il n'y avait rien de croustillant. Avant ça j'ai regardé ton historique sur Youtube, c'était rasoir. Alors je suis carrément allé voir ton historique Google, mais rien...

-Tu peux pas juste dégager ?

-Est-ce que je dois mettre « n'est plus puceau » en statu facebook ?

-Dégage ! Sors de cette chambre pervers !

Itachi poussa un rire avant de se lever de la chaise de bureau de son frère.

-Ta chemise, est déchirée, il est impatient cet Uzumaki ?

Sasuke devint rouge comme une tomate, il savait qu'il aurait eu le droit à ce genre de remarque de la part de son frère.

-Sors...

Itachi s'assit sur le lit et croisa les jambes.

-Alors raconte moi tout c'est comment entre vous ?

Sasuke capitula et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau à une distance de sécurité de son frère.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Vous sortez ensembles ?

-Je... Ne sais pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?

-Eh bien... On est restés un peu... On a continué a discuter et ensuite j'ai pris une douche et je suis parti.

-Il a proposé de te raccompagné ?

-Oui, j'ai refusé.

-IMBÉCILE !

Sasuke sursauta, il ne s'y attendait pas. Et son frère venait de le traiter d'imbécile ?!

-Tu as dis quoi ?!

-Tu es un imbécile, tu aurais du accepter.

-Je voulais pas le déranger

-Toi ? Qui ne veut pas déranger quelqu'un ? C'est trop mignon, mais tu as surtout refusé de passer plus de temps avec lui.

-T'es stupide, il doit être habitué à tout ça ce n'était que pour un soir...

-Et pour toi ?

Sasuke soupira.

-Dégage...

-Oookay en espérant t'avoir aidé

Itachi quitta la chambre et ferma la porte.

« En espérant t'avoir aidé ! » C'est ça ouais t'a tout empiré...

Sasuke fit tourner sa chaise. La matinée avait commencée parfaitement, lui, apaisé dans un lit bien chaud, il avait passé un bon moment et son cœur s'était chauffé à plusieur reprises et il avait frissonné à plusieurs reprises au contact de la peau du blond. Et il était sorti et avait fait le chemin jusque chez lui tranquillement, il avait presque siffloté. Et là Itachi avait mit le doute en lui.

Évidemment qu'il avait envie de le revoir ! Il se sentait bien avec lui. Mais c'était stupide parce que dans ce monde l'amour n'existe pas... En tout cas pas aussi jeune... Ils avaient à peine discutés ils se connaissaient à peine ça se trouve le blond était un... ex taulard...

Son téléphone sonna, il était sur son lit. Sasuke arrêta brusquement la chaise et se leva tout tournait autour de lui il avait le tournis, il se jeta sur son lit pour attrapa le téléphone. Super ! Il l'avait attrapé, Mauvais il s'était congé le menton contre le pied de son lit.

-Putaiiin !

-Tu as l'air tellement heureux de recevoir mon appel !

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent il en oublia la douleur quelques instants et ferma les yeux pour calmer son tournis.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je viens de me cogner...

-Tu t'es tellement pressé pour me répondre que tu t'es fait mal !

-Mouais bien sûr...

-T'es bien rentré ?

-Hum ouais merci...

-Dis... Je sais que tu dois en avoir marre, que ça fait à peine une heure qu'on s'est laissés et tout et que tu dois sans doute en avoir marre de moi...

Le blond poussait un rire gêné et Sasuke se sentait tellement plus gêné que lui, Itachi avait raison.

-Mais je t'ai promis une nouvelle chemise hier quand... Enfin voilà et est-ce que tu voudrais venir-

-Oui.

-Choisir une chemise... D'accord ! je passe te chercher dans une heure ?

-Ou bien même plus tôt ça ne me dérange pas.. Enfin je veux dire vient quand tu veux.

-D'accord, je suis là dans dix minutes !

-Ok.

Sasuke raccrocha, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, cette sensation était étrange mais apaisante. Il se leva et ouvrit son placard, il mit un pantalon gris et un t-shirt bleu marine, il sorti de sa chambre et entra dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents.

-Comme ça on a un rendez vous ?

-La ferme.

Itachi poussa un rire.

-T'a un truc sur le menton.

Sasuke regarda attentivement son menton sur le miroir une énorme marque rouge même pire, il saignait.

-BORDEL ! AIE !

Il s'était mordu la langue. Itachi éclata de rire, Sasuke cracha le contenu de sa bouche, il saignait. Aussi.

-ET TU FOU DE MA GUEULE ! RENDS-TOI UTILE TROUVE UN TRUC POUR RÈGLER ÇA !

-Rince toi la bouche et met un pansement sur ton menton ça saigne pas assez pour avoir besoin d'un point de suture, enfin je pense. Et change de t-shirt.

Itachi quitta la salle de bain en riant.

Sasuke se rinça la bouche se désinfecta le menton et mit un pansement, il avait l'air ridicule avec ça... Puis il opta pour un t-shirt noir. Il entendit klaxonner, il descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. La voiture orange était là et l'attendait avec à son volant Naruto qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Sasuke monta dans la voiture.

-Hey ! Resalut !

-Hey...

Sourit Sasuke.

-Attends qu'est-ce que tu as au menton ?

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent.

-Euh rien du tout.

-Tu t'es ouvert le menton.

-Non.

-Ça saigne.

-A peine

Naruto avait posé sa main sur la joue pâle de Sasuke, il frissonna la main chaude de Naruo lui apportait tellement de réconfort, il se sentait autre part.

-Je vais bien.

-Pour être sûr je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

-Je ne suis pas un fragile, c'est rien. Peut être que pour toi c'est beau-

Sasuke était figé, Naruto l'embrassait, ce n'était pas violent, jute une petite pression, et juste cette petite pression affola le cœur du brun.

-Pas de jolies phrases tu va agrandir ta plaie.

-Je t'autorise à m'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Merci votre majesté !

Le voyage se passa en silence, en partie et surtout parce qu'a chaque fois que Sasuke ouvrait la bouche Naruto le faisait taire.

Ils arrivèrent aux urgences Sasuke n'étais pas à l'aise dans les hôpitaux.

-On aurais aussi pu tout simple-

-chut ! Je connais quelqu'un qui vas nous aider.

Naruto connaissait quelqu'un ? Il allait souvent à l'hôpital ?

Il suivait Naruto dans l'hôpital, il slalomait entre les personnes qui attendaient leurs famille, et les malades avec une aisance déconcertante. Et surtout avec un tel détachement, Sasuke était choqué. Certaines personnes étaient vraiment mal en point, il s'était passé quelque chose ?

Il senti la main chaude de Naruto se refermer sur la sienne.

-Comme ça je ne te perdrais pas !

Sasuke ne répondit pas, il sentait son estomac se tordre et même la main de Naruto ne l'apaisait pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il a du avoir un accident de voiture, l'été ça arrive souvent.

Toujours ce ton détaché..

-Hey la vielle ! J'ai besoin de toi par ici !

Sasuke leva la tête vers Naruto, il connaissait donc vraiment quelqu'un dans cet hôpital.

Une grande blonde marchait vers eux à grand pas, elle avait l'air d'une femme de caractère, ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en deux queues, sa veste blanche volait derrière elle comme une cape.

La femme attrapa Naruto par le col, les sourcils froncés.

-Je t'a déjà dis de pas m'appeler comme ça sale gosse !, et ne crie pas comme ça on est dans un hôpital bordel !

-Je te présente Sasuke, il s'est blessé au menton.

-Il s'est blessé ou tu l'a blessé ?

Demanda le médecin d'un ton suspicieux.

-IL s'est blessé, moi je l'ai juste emmené ici.

-Mouais... enfin bref, suivez moi...

Il suivirent la blonde jusqu'à un lit Sasuke s'y assis et le médecin commença à le soigner.

-Tu pensais vraiment qu'avec juste un pansement t'allais soigné ça ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, il n'aimait pas le ton qu'elle prenait avec lui.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-Je me suis cogné c'est tout...

Grogna t-il.

-Hum...

Fit la femme peu convaincue

-Vous préférez que je dise que j'ai participé à un match de catch indépendant dans un sous sol humide ?

-Ce serait plus classe.

Intervint Naruto, Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir, mais le blond lui répondit avec un énorme sourire.

Tsunade commença à le recoudre. Sasuke sentait le regard de Naruto sur lui et ça le dérangeai grandement. Si il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui lui recousait le menton il aurait ordonné à Naruto de détourner son regard.

-Voilà c'est fini ! Tu reviendra dans trois semaines que je regarde ça. Si tu a un problème tu reviens.

-Merci Mamie Tsunade !

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis !

Naruto se mit à rire, en grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

-Allez déguerpissez !

Naruto tira sur le bras de Sasuke qui se laissa entraîner vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

-Voilà ! On va l'acheter cette chemise ?

-On étais pas obligés de s'arrêter à l'hôpital...

-Ça aurait pu s'infecter, déjà que tu t'es blessé par ma faute.

-Ne t'imagine pas des choses, j'ai trébuché je suis tombé c'est tout.

-On peut dire que tu es tombé sous mon charme !

Naruto éclata de rire.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as attendu qu'on sorte de l'hôpital pour la faire...

Les rires du blond redoublèrent. Et il se gara sur le parking du centre commercial.

Sasuke marchait aux côtés de Naruto, qui était moins bavard.

-On a plus de mauvaise blague à faire ?

-Je réfléchissait, dans quel magasin je pourrais t'emmener... Oh ! Tu veux une pâtisserie ?

-On est pas venu pour une chemise ?

-Tu fais toujours que ce que tu as prévu ?

-Non, une fois seulement j'ai fais quelque chose d'imprévu...

-Ah bon quand... Aaaaah ! Oui hier ! Tu vois l'imprévu c'est pas si mal !

Sasuke détourna le regard, les joues un peu rouges.

-Alors tu veux cette pâtisserie ?

-Je me la paye alors.

-Monsieur veux son indépendance financière.

-Monsieur ne veux pas de dette surtout.

-Tu m'en dois une pour 'hôpital.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils

-Je ne t'avais pas demandé de m'y emmener.

-Donc pour me rembourser tu dois accepter la pâtisserie que je t'offre

L'interrompis Naruto.

Sasuke soupira et Naruto souris avant de le tirer dans une pâtisserie.

-Tu veux quoi ? Choisi !

-Une meringue.

-Ok deux meringues s'il vous plaît !

Le vendeur donna les meringues à Naruto et Naruto paya.

-Tiens !

Sasuke accepta le paquet et croqua dans la meringue.

-La vielle à l'hôpital c'est ma tante, Tsunade. C'est pour ça que je connais bien l'hôpital. Et quand j'étais gamin je me battais souvent... C'est pour ça qu'elle disait ça... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent.

-Ça se voit.

Naruto se tourna vers le brun et sourit.

-Toi non plus, t'a pas l'air de te battre souvent.

-C'est une perte de temps.

-Et à part se battre qu'est-ce qui st une perte de temps à tes yeux ?

-Tous ce qui amuse les gens en général je crois.

-Même les jeux vidéos ?

-Oui.

-La danse.

-Oui

-Vraiment ? Et regarder des films et des séries ?

-Ça dépends lesquels.

-Fast and furious.

-Berk.

Naruto se mit à rire

-C'était un test... Jurassic Park ?

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Naruto se demandant si c'était un test ou pas... Vu la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux du blond, il devait vraiment aimer ce film, Sasuke l'aimait aussi, mais si il disait oui est-ce que ça ne le rendrait pas plus banal et donc moins intéressant ?

-Hum Ouais..

-Tu mens. Sois tu l'a pas vu sois tu adore.

-L'option je l'ai vu et je ne l'ai pas aimé n'existe pas ?

-Non les Jurassic Park c'est sois tu vois et tu aime sois t'a pas vu. Alors Sasuke ?

Il hésita... Puis il finit par se dire que c'était stupide, de mentir sur ses goûts.

-J'ai les cassettes et la version HD en DVD.

Sasuke vit un énorme sourire apparaître sur les visage du blond.

-C'est vrai ?! Oh c'est trop cool ! Il faudra qu'un jour on se les regarde tous ! Genre une nuit ! Avec chips pop corn Soda à la pomme ! EEET des meringues ! On fais ça quand ?

Naruto s'était rapproché du brun, ils étaient beaucoup trop près...

-Je ne sais pas.

Répondit Sasuke en repoussant le blond de son doigt.

-Un jour... Peut être.

-Qu'elle froideur...

-Tu veux me réchauffer peut être ?

Répondit Sasuke d'un ton ironique.

-Pourquoi pas je l'ai déjà fait.

Sourit Naruto d'un ton provocateur.

-C'est pervers...

-Mais vrai... Avoue !

-Ouais.

Naruto venait de finir sa meringue , il observait le brun manger tranquillement..

-Tu mange comme une princesse... C'est... Chou.

-Quoi ?! Chou ?! C'est qui... Sakura Haruno qui me parle ?!

-Tu ne l'aime pas... Parce qu'elle m'a enlacée hier à la fête et c'est pour ça que tu est parti.

-Tu t'imagines des choses et tu changes de sujet.

-Tu ne l'aime pas.

-Je ne l'aime pas, parce qu'elle me suis jusque devant les toilettes et que tout les soirs je fais un détour parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ou j'habite... Sauf quand je vois qu'elle traîne avec toi.

-Elle est un peu-

-Quel que soit l'adjectif que tu allais utiliser elle ne l'es pas qu'un peu. Elle est folle.

-Tu exagère !

-Elle a avouée vouloir me mettre dans son lit.

-Elle était saoule.

-Tu lui cherche des excuses.

-Parce que c'est ma meilleure amie.

Sasuke poussa un « Oh ! » désabusé.

\- »Oh ! » ?! On dirais une femme jalouse qui réagit au « C'est juste ma secrétaire » de son mari. T'es jaloux.

Sourit Naruto.

-Je t'ai parlé hier seulement je ne peux pas être jaloux !

-Tu es am-

-Chemise noire.

Sasuke entra dans le magasin laissant Naruto seul devant le magasin.

Le cœur du brun battait fort, le sujet avait dérapé, il ne voulait pas parler de ça, il n'était pas sûr.

-Sasuke, tu es.

En fait si il savait.

-J'ai trouvé ma taille, je vais en cabine.

Sasuke marcha vite vers les cabines d'essayages suivi de trop près par Naruto.

-Oh mon dieu Sasuke tu m'évite !

Le brun s'enferma dans la cabine d'essayage. Il l'avait échappé belle, pour l'instant... Il devait réfléchir à un moyen de changer de sujet quand il en sortirait... Ne pas aborder le sujet Sakura... Lui parler de sa jeunesse... Non, Sa voiture ! Bon sujet

-Tu peux plus m'éviter !

S'exclama le blond en refermant le rideau.

-C'est une cabine d'essayage tu peux pas rentrer comme ça.

-Si il suffisait juste de tirer un peu sur le rideau.

-C'est vraiment bizarre si quelqu'un dans cette boutique on-

-Sasuke Uchiha j'adore ta voix, mais arrête de parler, tu es amoureux de moi, je l'ai senti ! Ne rejette pas ça c'est génial ! Accepte de sortir avec moi pour un deuxième rencard... Tout à l'heure.

-Un deuxième rencard ?

-C'était un rencard déguisé d'où les meringues.

-Oh. J'ai jamais vu ça. Enfin si partout t'es pas quelqu'un d'original.

-C'est à ça que sert ma beauté !

-Et t'es pas modeste...

Naruto posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke, qui accepta avec bonheur le baiser et entrouvris les lèvres, laissant le passage au blond. Le baiser s'enflamma très vite et les mains se firent baladeuses.

-Tiens donc on est pas censés avoir des problèmes si on continue ?

Chuchota Naruto d'une voix sensuelle.

-C'est ce qui est cool.

Ils reprirent le baiser des mains se baladaient dans les chevelures se décoiffant mutuellement, Naruto passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du brun, il commença à tirer dessus.

-Ha heum... Messieurs.

Il se stoppèrent, Naruto tirant sur le t-shirt d'un Sasuke qui était heureux d'avoir le visage caché derrière son t-shirt.

-Il... Avait du mal avec son t-shirt. Il y avait un bug vous savez...

Tenta le blond.

-Quittez ce magasin sinon j'appelle la sécurité...

Naruto aida Sasuke à bien remettre son t-shirt puis ils partirent.

-Vous savez, avec une attitude aussi peu hospitalière vous ne vendrez pas beaucoup de chemises !

S'exclama Naruto à l'adresse de la vendeuse qui leur offrit un doigt d'honneur.

Naruto et Sasuke éclatèrent de rire en s'éloignant du magasin.

-C'était génial !

Rit Sasuke.

-Et c'était l'interdit, tu viens de faire quelque chose de fou, et amusant !

Répondit Naruto en attrapant le brun par les épaules

-Elle aurait pu appeler la sécurité et on aurait étés en garde à vue pour exhibitionnisme.

-Ça aussi ça aurait été marrant. Mais pas tout de suite, dans quelques années. On aurait ris quand-même c'est ce qui compte. Peu importe le temps que l'on met à comprendre ta blague ce qui compte c'est qu'il y ai un rire.

-Ouah...

Répondit Sasuke d'un ton faussement impressionné.

-Je viens de l'inventer oublie ça s'il te plaît je commence à avoir honte.

-C'est-ce que je m'étais intérieurement promis de faire.

-Merci beaucoup. Du coup j'ai pas ta chemise !

-Ouais, je crois qu'il faudra ressortir plusieurs fois pour en trouver une.

Répondit Sasuke d'un ton faussement déçu.

-Je crois aussi !

Poursuivit Naruto du même ton.

-Et je pense aussi qu'on va souvent devoir débriefer sur nos recherches chez l'un ou chez l'autre.

Continua t-il.

-Ouais.

Continua Sasuke.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il se dirigèrent vers la sortie du centre commercial.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous à plu, j'ai eu une difficulté parce que je n'avais aucune idée de comment ou soignait ce genre d'ouverture au menton malgré tout les épisode de Grey's Anatomy ! (déception !) et que mes recherches sur internet ont juste servie à me poser de nouvelles questions du genre "quel type de fil on utilise ?" et tout et tout. Si ce que j'ai écrit est faux vous pouvez me le dire ? je changerais ça. Merci beaucoup. Laissez une review pour me donner votre avis, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu !

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite ! Je suis émue par vos review c'est trop gentil ! et elles m'encouragent à écrire !

* * *

-Ouah je vois mon frère mais je ne vois pas de sachet de course avec une chemise noire dedans !

S'exclama Itachi en voyant Sasuke entrer.

-T'a pas une nuit blanche à rattraper toi ?

Grogna Sasuke en montant les escaliers.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Demanda Itachi en suivant son frère.

-Tu peux arrêter de vivre ma vie par procuration et te trouver une copine un copain ou un animal ?

-Tu es méchant parce que ça s'est mal passé ou juste parce que tu es un horrible petit frère qui ne sait pas la chance qu'il a d'avoir un grand frère tel que moi ?

-Choisis.

Répondit froidement Sasuke en entrant dans sa chambre. Il voulu fermer la porte mais Itachi forçait le passage. Sasuke abandonna, Itachi avait plus de force que lui.

-Alors ?

-Est-ce que je suis gay ?

Demanda soudainement Sasuke à l'intention de son frère.

-C'est pas la réponse que je voulais...

Fit Itachi d'un ton boudeur.

-Je te le demande parce que aimer un mec ça fait un peu gay quand même non ?

-Tu te pose la question après avoir couché avec lui ?!

S'étonna Itachi. Il ne pensait pas son frère si.. Idiot.

-C'est pas...

Tentâ Sasuke.

-Enfin je... suis gay...

-Voilà merci captain obvious maintenant raconte !

-Raconter quoi ?

-Ton menton recousu et ton absence de chemise.

-Il m'a emmené à l'hôpital.

-Cool.

-Et on a été virés du magasin de vêtements.

-Sasuke ! T'es un vrai adolescent maintenant ! Tu fais des conneries ! C'est magnifique ! Je suis si ému et si fier ! Viens fait-moi un câlin !

-Non. Maintenant que tu as ce que tu veux tu peux partir ?

-Tu vas le revoir ?

-Oui pleins de fois. Au revoir Itachi.

-C'est cool !

-Merci. Goodbye Itachi.

Insista Sasuke.

-Et donc c'est officiel vous sortez ensemble ? Je peux coller des affiches... NaruSasu partout dans la ville ?

-Oui ! Sayonar- Je sais pas...

-Ah bon ?

Itachi S'assit sur le lit. Un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

-Vous n'en avez pas discutés ?

-... Naruto ne discute pas... Pas de ce genre de choses, il agit et vit l'instant présent.

-Pas comme un certain rabat-joie.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir.

-Si ça t'inquiète tu devrais lui en parler.

-ÇA NE M'INQUIÈTAIT PAS AVANT QUE TU VIENNE METTRE LE DOIGT SUR CE DÉTAIL !

Itachi était étonné, mais ne perdit pas son sourire, ce qui agaça encore plus Sasuke.

-A chaque fois tu fais ça tu met le doigt sur un petit détail qui gâche tout... C'est de ta faute si je me suis ouvert le menton !

-Tu veux pleurer sur mon épaule ?

Demanda Itachi en tendant les bras vers son frère.

-Non mais tu rêves ! Sors d'ici !

S'énerva Sasuke.

-Alors dis-moi pourquoi on vous a virés de la boutique de vêtements ?

-Parce qu'on- C'est un interrogatoire ! Non mais je rêve !

-Vous avez fais des trucs sales ! C'est super !

S'exclama Itachi en riant.

-SORS !

Hurla Sasuke, et cette fois-ci Itachi obéit.

Non mais sérieusement ! Il n'arrêtait pas de se mêler de ses affaires ! Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire ? Il lui mettait pleins de questions dans la tête toujours à mettre le doigt là où ça fait mal ! Il avait à peine le temps de profiter de son bonheur que Itachi le lui enlevait. Avec un sourire en plus...

Sasuke s'allongea sur son lit sur le dos et soupira.

Deux heures qu'il était allongé sur le dos son téléphone à la main réactualisant son fil d'actualité sur twitter toutes les secondes, et d'un coup sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ni comment son téléphone s'écrasa sur son visage. Il se redressa en soupirant, puis décida qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte de sa chambre puis la referma tout aussi violemment. Puis il parti s'asseoir sur son lit attendant l'arrivée de son frère.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement, et la petite tête toute souriante de son frère passa à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Entre !

Itachi obéit et s'installa joyeusement à côté de Sasuke, qui recula un peu. Question de sécurité.

-Alors besoin d'aide petite frère ?

-Ne sourit pas trop... C'est à propos de ce que tu m'a dit tout à l'heure.

-Avant que tu m'agresse ?

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir, Itachi se racla un peu la gorge et reprit.

-A propos de ton blond ?

-Ouais...

-Tu voudrais lui parler.

-Oui.

-Et il y a un mais.

-Pas dehors, je veux pas que la scène de la cabine d'essayage se reproduise, même si elle était fun.

-Invite-le ici.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-T'es sérieux ?! Dans cette maison de fou ?!

-Les parents ne sont pas là avant deux semaines, la maison n'est pas encore folle.

Sasuke regarda ses pieds, c'était une décision importante à prendre et il doutait. Il senti le bras de son frère sur son épaule.

-Aller ça peut pas être plus mal que tes 10 ans !

Sasuke frissonna encore un souvenir douloureux. Puis il se laissa convaincre et décida d'appeler le blond.

Il prit son téléphone, sous un sourire impatient de son frère qui lui fit un peu peur.

-Tu peux quitter cette pièce ?

Demanda Sasuke d'une petite voix suppliante.

-Non je veux savoir, et puis tu tremble, t'aura besoin d'un soutien.

Sasuke soupira et appela le blond.

Une sonnerie, puis deux, une troisième à chaque bip Sasuke sentait son cœur se resserrer. Puis soudain.

-Hey !

-Hey...

Silence, Sasuke paniqua, il n'aimait pas demander des choses, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils avaient ce système de claquage de porte avec Itachi.

-Sasuke ?

-Oui ! Viens chez moi demain.

-D'accord !

Répondit le blond enjoué.

-Sérieux ?

Demanda Sasuke étonné.

-Toi tu l'étais pas ?

-Si...

-OK ! Je viens demain ! Tu sera habillé ?

Demanda malicieusement Naruto.

-ÉVIDEMMENT !

Sasuke entendit le rire du blond à l'autre bout du téléphone et ne pu empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-A demain.

Fini Naruto.

-Oui à demain !

Et Sasuke raccrocha.

-Alors ?

Sourit Itachi.

-Mon dieu... Il a dit oui.

-Yes ! On vas bien s'amuser !

S'exclama Itachi en sautant hors du lit chantonnant et dansant.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel puis plaqua sa main sur son front.

La journée de demain promettait.

* * *

Voilà voilà un petit chapitre de transition ! j'espère qu'il vous à plu à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! Alors je suis **désolée** de ce retard c'était long. J'ai très honte, mais j'ai eu un problème de PC et en tentant de réparer le problème eh bien j'ai malencontreusement supprimée tout ce qui avait dans mon PC, ensuite je suis tombée en dépression j'avais plus trop envie d'écrire pendant un pitit moment. Et puis ensuite j'ai eu des problème familiaux (la famille quelle plaie) Et enfin bref, la suite n'est pas encore écrite mais je vous poste ça quand même ! Bonne lecture !

Oh et j'avais oubliée le Disclaimer (c'est une manie dis-donc !) Donc je le mets

Disclaimer: Tout ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto !

* * *

-HEY !

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, il voyait des lumières, c'était donc sa dernière heure ? Puis les lumières se résorbèrent lentement, les battements de son cœur se calmèrent. Il put voir Itachi, les yeux grands ouverts et un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Il senti un sentiment de rage s'emparer de lui.

-Tu compte me tuer ?!

Hurla t-il en colère.

-Aujourd'hui ton Naruto vient nous rendre visite !

Sasuke soupira... Ses dix ans avaient commencés de la même manière...

-Il vient me rendre visite Itachi, moi pas toi ! Toi il ne te connaît pas et le mieux serait qu'il ne te connaisse jamais. Genre vraiment jamais.

Mais rien, l'expression d'Itachi ne changea pas, toujours un sourire sur les lèvres, il voyait presque une queue de chien bouger rapidement derrière lui.

Sasuke avait très peur, ses dix ans allaient se reproduire.

-Il vient à quelle heure ?

Ils n'avaient même pas convenus à une heure !

-Je vais l'appeler...

Sasuke prit son téléphone et chercha le numéro du blond... Il le sélectionna...

-Non je vais plutôt lui envoyer un message.

Il resta un moment à réfléchir...

-Imagine au réveil il a une voix de fumeur.

Fit Itachi un faux air rêveur sur le visage.

-Hein ?

-Oui ! Comme on vois dans les films !

-Itachi... tu as dormi ?

Demanda Sasuke, la panique revenant peu à peu...

-Un peu !

-Quelle série tu as regardé ?

-Touches pas à mes filles et Gilmore girl.

C'est mort, Itachi est un monstre, il va prendre les comportements des personnages principaux des deux séries.

Enfin, il devrait s'estimer heureux qu'il n'ai pas regarder Dexter ou Hannibal...

-J'ai passé la nuit chez lui je te rappelle, je le sais qu'il a une jolie voix au réveil, je vais lui envoyer un message.

-Et si il le reçois pas ?

Demanda Itachi.

-Pourquoi il ne le recevrait pas ?

-J'en sais rien, personne ne sait pourquoi un SMS n'arrive pas à destination.

Sourit Itachi.

-Tu cherches à mettre le doute en moi. Ne t'approche pas satan !

Répondit Sasuke en envoyant son message.

-Tu veux du café ?

Demanda Itachi un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

-Non ! Sors de ma chambre !

Itachi obéit, pour une fois, et quitta la chambre. Mais Sasuke restait sur ses gardes, cette journée n'allait pas bien se passer, à chaque fois qu'il emmenait quelqu'un chez lui ça se passait mal, et cette fois, Itachi avait fait le pleins de séries, aux personnages intrusifs et bavards. Ça allait mal se passer...

Son téléphone vibra, il se jeta dessus... Naruto ! C'était Naruto !

« Vers 11h ça te vas ?

« Ouais »

Il soupira. Et se rallongea sur son lit. 11H

Le téléphone vibra, le faisant sursauter.

« Ouais c'est tout je vaux pas mieux que ouais »

« Tu voulais que je t'écrive une poésie ? »

« Tu peux le faire ? »

« Non. »

« :'(«

« Même si tu pleure je le ferais pas. »

« Tu seras nu alors ? »

« Oui bien sûr je vais t'accueillir habillé uniquement de morceau de bœufs que tu goberas. »

« Yes ! »

Sasuke leva les yeux aux ciel et quitta ses couverture, il décida de faire un peu de ménage dans sa chambre, mais alors qu'il commençait quelque chose le frappa.

Il n'y avait aucun bruits. Itachi n'avait pas dit qu'il se ferait un café ?

Il quitta sa chambre et entra dans la chambre de son frère.

Contrairement à ce que sa personnalité laissait paraître, Itachi était un manique de la propreté, sa chambre était mieux rangée qu'une page de catalogue IKEA. Itachi n'affichait pas son amour pour les séries, et le médias en général, aucun poster de films, de séries, rien ses murs étaient juste noirs. Son grand lit prenait presque toute la place, Sasuke sourit en regardant le lit, des LED étaient implantées dans la tête du lit. Itachi avait trouvé le lit « trop classe », et avait presque fait un caprice pour l'avoir. Il gagnait de l'argent, étrangement les peintures qu'il faisait marchaient, Sasuke n'avait jamais comprit l'art moderne, Itachi ne savait juste pas gérer son argent. Une fois ils l'avaient laissé en possession de juste 1 000 euros. Ils s'étaient retrouvés avec pleins PetShop dans la maison, Itachi les avaient trouvés mignons et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en acheter pleins. Ensuite il les avait tous disposés les uns derrières les autres comme des dominos dans toute la maison.

Après avoir expliqué à Itachi qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser son argent comme ça, ils les avaient donnés à une œuvre caritative, Itachi n'en ayant gardés que deux, un était dans sa voiture et l'autre... Sasuke ne voulait pas savoir. Son frère pouvait être effrayant.

Il leva la tête sur le plafond pendait toujours une sculpture d'un oiseau sortant d'une cage, le style était intrigant, un peu glauque... Sasuke se demandait toujours comment Itachi l'avait eu. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, quand il avait demandé à Itachi ou il l'avait eu son frère ne lui avait pas répondu.

A la droite du lit se trouvait le bureau du brun, ou trônait un PC fixe et trois écrans. Pourquoi trois écrans ? Sasuke ne le saurait jamais.

Il s'était rarement intéressé à l'art de son frère, jamais à ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il faisait des trucs dingue au « nom de l'art ».

Il entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir puis se fermer, puis des pas montrer joyeusment les escaliers.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Demanda Itachi un ton inquiet, son petit frère ne rentrait que rarement dans sa chambre.

-Je te cherchais...

Puis il remarqua, le sac que tenait son frère, il n'avait pas l'air très lourd mais surtout très plein.

-Y'a quoi dans ce sac ?

Demanda t-il suspicieusement.

-Oh rien ! C'est une surprise !

Sasuke avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Ce sac causerait sûrement sa perte... Mais il décida de ranger cette affaire dans un côté de son cerveau. Il s'en occuperait après avoir petit déjeuné.

-Hum au fait tu l'a eu où déjà ton oiseau en cage ?

Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Je t'ai jamais dis où je l'avais eu.

Répondit Itachi, d'un ton sérieux qui fit frissonner Sasuke.

-Ah, ouais c'est vrai...

Il quitta la chambre, au moins il avait essayé. Enfin réessayé. Enfin... Essayé encore une fois.

Il mangea, du pain et du thon, il n'aimait pas vraiment manger sucré au réveil.

10h, il devait aller se préparer, il remonta les escaliers, arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de son frère, il entendit des bruits de cartons que l'on ouvrait. Il préféra ne pas faire attention. Il s'en occuperait après sa douche.

En se brossant les dents il entendis la voix de son frère, il parlait seul. Là aussi il décida de s'en occuper après. La première chose, c'est qui devait être prêt avant l'arrivée du blond.

Tout frais, tout prêt il quitta rapidement la salle de bain, la voix de son frère venait de sa chambre... il passa devant. Et tendit l'oreille.

« Alors écoute-moi bien, je veux que tout se passe bien, il souffre tu crèves... »

Sasuke souffla Itachi devait parler au téléphone, tant que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

Il entra dans sa chambre et prit son téléphone. Il avait un message non lu

« J'arrive dans 5 mins ! »

Message reçu y'a 6 minutes

Il dévala les escaliers, Naruto arriverait d'une minute à l'autre. Il devait se calmer si il restait stressé, c'est lui qui gâcherait tout il fallait qu'il se-

Itachi était déjà devant la porte.

-Ok, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'attends notre invité.

-Mon invité, Itachi c'est mon invité, ton travail c'est de te faire invisible.

-T'inquiète je me suis préparé, je vais tout gérer.

Le rassura Itachi.

Ce qui eu carrément l'effet inverse.

La sonnerie de la porte retenti, les deux frères se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis ils se jetèrent sur la poignée.

-Dégage Itachi tu vois pas que tu dérange !

Siffla le brun entre ses dents.

-Mais non je suis là pour t'aider !

Répondit Itachi un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il se disputèrent un moment devant la porte, Sasuke en eut marre, il écrasa le pied de son frère et porfita du fait que celui-ci se tenait le pied pour le pousser et le faire tomber, il le poussa un peu d'un coup de pied et ouvrit la porte.

-Désolé, j'avais pas entendu la sonnette.

-D'accord...

Répondit le blond un doute dans la voix. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Sasuke qu'il avait entendu l'altercation des deux bruns.

-Y'a un cadavre.

-Non c'est mon frère t'inquiète.

Une main attrapa la cheville de Naruto qui sursauta.

-Je suis Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke, tu peux m'aider à me relever ?

Naruto accepta, Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, Itachi aurait pu se lever seul...

-Enchanté.

Itachi serra la main de Naruto dans la sienne qui masqua sa douleur, cet homme cherchait à lui casser les doigts.

-Tu es ?

-Naruto Uzu-

-Je sais merci.

Sasuke se frappa la main sur son front, cette comédie devait s'arrêter, maintenant.

-Donc tu joue au football ?

Demanda Itachi en secouant la main bronzée.

-Non.

Répondit sèchement Naruto.

-Rugby

-Non

-Natation ?

-Jamais.

-Tu fais parti d'un club ?

-Non.

-D'où sortent ses muscles t'es plutôt carré dis-donc ?

-Je fais des exercices de remise en forme chez moi.

-Intéressant. Depuis combien de temps es-tu gay ?

-OOOOOK La plaisanterie à assez duré !

Intervint Sasuke juste avant que Naruto ne réponde, il fit son frère lâcher la main du blond et tira Naruto à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

-Je suis désolé, mon frère est un peu... Enfin bref ! Oh merde je t'ai même pas proposé de quoi boire ou manger.

-C'est pas grave ! Ta maison est jolie, du moins le peu que j'ai vu.

-J'en parlerais à ma mère... Merci.

Naruto sourit, il tira le brun à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Sasuke répondit au baiser, les lèvres du blond étaient magiques.

-Alors, c'est la réunion spéciale chemise ?

Demanda Naruto un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui, en quelque sorte, en fait...

Il ne savait pas par où commencer, en fait non, il ne savait pas comment commencer. Il devait dire au blond « Alors on est quoi au juste » ou bien il devait prendre des gants ?

-Sasuke, ça va ?

-Hum ouais, c'est juste qu'on a pas vraiment discutés...

-À propos de quoi ?

-Tu sais... N-

-Sasuke ! Tu n'a même pas proposé à notre invité de quoi manger !

S'écria Itachi en ouvrant la porte.

-Il veut rien ! Sors !

Répondit Sasuke en repoussant son frère, il était sûr qu'il avait choisi son moment.

Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto, qui s'empêchait de rire.

-Oh... Non je suis désolé mon frère est... Enfin...

Son frère était quoi ? Fou ?

-Parfait. Il est fun et protecteur, pile ce qu'il te faut... Après moi.

Sérieusement ? Naruto acceptait son frère ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

-Oui... Hum on est quoi tout les deux ?

-Des petit amis !

Répondit Naruto sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Mais c'est pas un peu... rapide ?

-Non. On a pas besoin de se parler pendant 3 ans avant de sortir ensemble !

Ok... Naruto était vraiment comme ça.

-T'es pas convaincu ?

-Si.

Non. Mais c'est pas grave, il préférait profiter de Naruto.

-Tu crois que ton frère nous écoute ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Avec lui on sais jamais pourquoi ?

Répondit Sasuke.

-Parce que j'ai très envie de toi là maintenant.

Répondit Naruto en embrassant le brun. Sasuke y répondit oubliant Itachi. Il se senti poussé vers son lit, et se retrouva allongé dessus. Il senti tout de suite les mains du blond sur son corps, et frissonna. Et se laissa emporter, lui aussi il commença à promener ses doigts sur le corps bronzé au dessus de lui. Ils n'entendirent même pas, la porte s'ouvrir, ils ne s'arrêtèrent uniquement quand ils sentirent un morceau de plastique leur tomber dessus.

Sasuke prit le plastique du bout des doigts, c'était carré... C'était un emballage de... Préservatif...

Naruto se retourna, et Sasuke pu voir, son frère, le sac suspect qu'il avait dans la main le matin. Qui sortait des préservatifs et les lançaient sur eux, comme des confettis.

-PROTÉGEZ-VOUS !

Hurla t-il.

-Tu fous quoi là au juste ?

Grogna Sasuke.

-C'est juste au cas où vous n'en auriez pas.

-Et tu pense qu'on aurais besoin de tout ça ?

Siffla Sasuke entre ses dents.

-Il a l'air d'être en pleine forme.

Répondit Itachi en continuant de lancer ses préservatifs.

Naruto acquiesça, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Au moins il n'était pas énervé...

-Sors de cette chambre.

Siffla Sasuke entre ses dents, il était prêt à tuer son frère là maintenant.

Itachi lança une autre poignée de préservatifs et Sasuke se demanda combien il en avait acheté, et surtout la tête de la caissière. Mais il laissa très vite ces pensées, et chercha un moyen de tuer son frère sans que Naruto en sois témoin.

Il grogna, prêt à se jeter sur son frère, quand il reçu un emballage, sur la joue. Ça ne venait pas de son frère... ça ne pouvait venir que de Naruto, ce traître.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Demanda calmement Sasuke.

-Heum... Une bataille ?

Répondit Naruto un sourire un peu gêné sur le visage. Alors qu'il allait envoyer une remarque cinglante au blond il reçu un poignée de préservatifs dans le visage. De son frère cette fois-ci, le rire de Naruto retenti dans la pièce. Sasuke avait besoin de le faire taire, alors il prit une poignée de préservatifs sur le lit et la jeta sur le blond. Il s'arrêta de rire et répondit.

Et c'est comme ça qu'une bataille commença. Les emballages volaient de partout les rires, se faisaient entendre, tous s'en prenaient, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto... Tous, riaient s'amusaient. Puis le portable du blond sonna.

Il répondit, se prenant une poignée de la part de Sasuke.

-Quoi ?! Sérieux ?! Il est déjà si tard ? Mais je suis occupé, c'est vraiment plus fun que toi Sakura.

Les lèvres du brun plus jeune se pincèrent au nom de Sakura. Il n'aimait pas cette fille.

-Et c'est même pas du sexe.

Sasuke rougit.

-Hum Sasuke ?

Demanda timidement le blond.

-Oui ?

-Tu veux venir au parc... Avec moi ?

-Avec toi ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-Ok, d'accord, on ira tout les deux, mais quand on y sera y'aura d'autres gens... Mes amis.

Sasuke voulu refuser, mais il reçu une énorme poignée de préservatifs derrière le crâne de la part de son frère.

-Ok...

-Merci !

Il fut renversé par le corps du blond qui se jetait sur lui.

Itachi leur lança quelques préservatifs en quittant la pièce.

-Vous en aurez besoin.

Chuchota Itachi en quittant la chambre.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ! coucou ! nouveau chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasuke était sûr maintenant, son frère ne les embêterait plus, alors il se laissa embrasser par le blond y répondant avec passion après tout il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait avant de devoir partir.

-Oh merde...

Naruto se recula et se retrouva sur les hanches du brun. Sasuke se redressa sur ses coudes.

-Quoi ?

-Eh bah... Heum, on dois y aller et même si coucher avec toi sur un lit de préservatifs est particulièrement excitant, j'ai promis à Sakura avant toi... Et. Si je commence je m'arrêterais pas. Parce que tu me fais beaucoup, beaucoup d'effet, et juste être assis là comme ça sur toi ça me... Enfin... Il faut y aller.

Sasuke, se redressa sur ses épaules, il regardait Naruto les sourcils froncés, puis il soupira.

-Okay...

Naruto offrit un sourire éblouissant à Sasuke puis quitta le lit.

-T'es prêt ?

Sasuke, réfléchit un instant, est-ce qu'il était prêt ?

Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas du tout prêt. Il avait toujours été très solitaire, les bande de « potes » comme ça, tout en bruit et en joie, c'était pas son truc... Donc Non il n'était pas prêt.

-Sasuke ?

Il releva la tête, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

-T'es prêt on peut y aller ?

Sasuke hocha la tête et constata le bazar qu'il y avait dans sa chambre, tout ces sachets, il devrait ranger... Il grimaça, il le ferait ce soir... Avec Itachi.

Naruto le tira hors de sa chambre.

-Je t'emprunte ton frère Itachi !

Hurla t-il en quittant la maison.

-Prends-le !

Répondit Itachi un sourire sur les lèvres

Sasuke lui fit un doigt d'honneur, le sourire d'Itachi s'agrandit avant qu'il ne se lève pour fermer la porte derrière les deux adolescent.

-Si tu veux tout savoir il y aura, Sakura, Ino... Peut-être Shikamaru. Je pense d'ailleurs que tu pourrais t'entendre avec lui, si tu supporte pas les autres, y'aura Chôji et Kiba... Normalement y'aura seulement eux.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente du « seulement » c'était déjà bien assez, surtout que Sakura et Ino comptaient pour quatre personnes...

-T'es pas obligé de t'entendre avec eux ou de t'intégrer à une discussion... après la sortie au parc on pourra... Traîner quelque part ou bien revenir chez toi... Je crois qu'on a foutu un bon bazar dans ta chambre...

Naruto était gêné, il bégayait et se grattait l'arrière du crâne. Sasuke oublia le fait qu'il allait devoir côtoyer des gens qu'il n'aimaient pas pendant une durée indéterminée. Il sourit, Naruto était... Mignon.

-D'accord.

Répondit-il un micro sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire qui se fana quand, ils arrivèrent au parc, devant la troupe.

-Hey Naruto !

S'exclama Kiba en les saluant... Enfin en saluant le blond.

Sakura s'était redressée et leurs offrait un sourire taquin.

Ils s'assirent en compagnie des autres, Sasuke se tenant volontairement en retrait, Naruto lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas à faire semblant (ce qu'il ne comptait pas faire de toutes manière) Mais il se réjouissait de pouvoir le faire en étant sur de ne pas se prendre de regard noirs de la part de Naruto.

-Alors Sasuke, je n'aurais jamais pensée que tu étais... De ce bord ! Et dire que je comptais t'aborder à la soirée !

Devant le manque de réaction du brun Ino, reporta son regard à Naruto, qui était déjà en pleine discussion mouvementée avec Kiba, et Sakura. Pourtant Sasuke voyait bien la fille aux cheveux roses, lui lancer des coup d'oeil... Elle le surveillait, il n'aimait pas ça.

Il décida de suivre le conseil de Naruto et de s'approcher de Shikamaru, qui était allongé silencieusement dans l'herbe.

-Alors Naruto qu'est-ce que tu faisais de si « fun » que tu as failli ne pas venir ?

Demanda Sakura un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et le regard braqué sur Sasuke.

Naruto allait répondre mais il fut coupé par une voix féminine.

-C'est un peu indiscret... On t'a jamais demandée ce que tu faisais avec tes copains...

Si Sasuke se souvenait bien, c'était Tenten...

Sakura pinça les lèvres.

-Oh c'est bon je voulais juste savoir ce que Sasuke fantôme Uchiha faisait de son temps libre !

Sasuke allait répondre, quand il vit le froncement de sourcils de Naruto. Non il n'allait pas faire un scandale.

-C'est vrai quoi, il est tellement mystérieux, et beau ! C'est normal d'être intéressée !

Continua la rosée.

Sasuke se leva attirant sur lui les regards de tous, et la lueur de regret dans les yeux de Naruto.

Ce que cette file pouvait l'énerver c'est pas possible ! Elle était encore pire que ce qu'il aurait pensé... Mais il n'allait pas partir, non il n'était pas lâche ou quoi que ce soit il allait se faire un plaisir de faire chier cette fille.

Il s'assit en tailleur à côté de Naruto. Si elle voulait parler de lui, qu'elle le fasse véritablement en face.

Sakura pinça à nouveau les lèvre, en voyant Naruto poser la main sur celle du brun, et surtout en voyant le sourire hautain que le brun lui faisait.

-Bon... Alors les potins de la fête d'Ino on fais le tour ?

S'exclama Sakura pour changer de sujet.

-Bah le plus gros c'est Naruto et Sasuke...

Répondit Kiba d'un ton déçu.

-AH Ouaiis ! Tout le monde en parle !

S'exclama Sakura.

-Même Neji est au courant.

Continua la rosée un sourire sur les lèvres.

La main de Naruto se crispa sur celle de Sasuke... Qui était Neji ? Il le connaissait de nom, mais pourquoi ce nom faisait Naruto réagir comme ça ?

-Sakura !

S'exclama Hinata qui n'aimait pas voir Naruto souffrir.

-Oh et aussi, y'a ce mec, Sai qui a failli pécho !

Ria Kiba.

-Comment ça « failli » demanda Ino.

-La fille serait parti en courant.

Tous se mirent à rire, sauf Sasuke. Qui était ce Saï ?!

Et c'est là qu'il remarqua... Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas comprendre leurs délires, il ne pouvait pas parler avec eux, ils étaient incompatibles, même Shikamaru... Il ne pouvait pas traîner avec les amis de Naruto... Et donc pas avec Naruto, lui il racontait des potins, jouait aux jeux vidéo allait à des fêtes et sûrement en boite. Mais lui... Il n'aimait pas tout ça, et d'ailleurs il méprisait les gens qui aimaient ça... Avant tout ça il méprisait Naruto aussi. Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Il recula sa main, comme si la main du blond l'avait brûlé. Attirant le regard de Naruto sur lui.

-Je... Heum dois aider mon frère à nettoyer... Tu sais quoi...

Puis il s'enfuit.

Il entendit son nom mais, ne s'arrêta pas continuant sa route... Il arriva rapidement chez lui ou il ferma la porte de chez lui à clé. Il entendait Naruto frapper à la porte. Mais se laissa juste glisser contre celle-ci.

C'était stupide, il était stupide il agissait comme les filles stupides dans les films ou séries...

Stupide...

Stupide...

Un sanglot lui échappa.

Oh non... Il pleurait. A cause d'une connerie qu'il a fait lui-même. C'est de sa faute, il y a cru et il a fait croire Naruto, résultat il fait souffrir Naruto et il souffrait lui aussi. Il entendait Naruto frapper l'appeler. Et ça le faisait souffrir encore plus... Dans quelle merde il s'était fourré...

-Sasuke ?

Il leva la tête, et découvrit son frère une mine inquiète sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu laisses pas Naruto entrer ? Il va se blesser les mains à force de frapper à la porte... Il t'a fait du mal ?

Demanda Itachi en posant sa main sur la tête de son frère.

-Non... C'est moi juste moi tout le temps moi, j'ai fais du mal à Naruto en lui donnant de faux espoir, et j'en ai eu aussi... On peut pas...

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel, dans combien de film et séries, il avait vu ce genre de situations...

-Déjà de un : Tu arrêtes de pleurer, mon petit frère ne pleurer plus depuis ses dix ans.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ses dix ans...

-Et de deux : Parles-lui, si cette situation n'aide aucun de vous deux, c'est qu'elle est mauvaise. Alors je vais ouvrir cette porte, laisser Naruto entrer, la refermer à clé et m'enfuir avec.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir, pleins de menaces de morts.

-T'a vu ça dans quelle série ?

-Sasuke Uchiha le drame d'un adolescent en manque de confiance en lui... Saison 2

Sasuke fronça encore plus les sourcils.

-Aller pousses-toi !

Ajouta Itachi en poussant Sasuke loin de la porte. Puis il ouvrit la porte et Naruto entra.

-Sasuke !

Itachi verrouilla la porte, et s'éloigna de la porte un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je monte dans ma chambre maintenant. Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou ! me revoilà pour la suite ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

Naruto se précipita sur Sasuke et le serra dans ses bras.

-Oh mon dieu Sasuke ! Tu as pleuré ?! C'est Sakura ? Ok d'accord, promis... Je te laisserais plus avoir avoir à lui parler ! Je regrette tellement... Si tu savais...

Mais le brun ne réagissait pas... Ce qui inquiéta encore plus Naruto. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Sasuke... Il était étrange.

-Sasuke, pourquoi tu répond pas ?

Naruto allait poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun mais celui-ci se recula vivement.

-Heu... Je sais, tu peux partir par une fenêtre, suis-moi.

Sasuke semblait ailleurs, dans ses pensées... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Il tira le brun par le bras, le ramenant à lui, mais toujours Sasuke ne le regardait pas. Naruto serra la mâchoire.

-Je veux pas partir ! Je veux savoir ce que tu as, pourquoi tu pleure, pourquoi tu me fuis et... Bordel pourquoi tu ne me regarde pas ! J'ai fais quelque chose qui vas pas ? J'aurais dû te défendre c'est ça ? Tu m'en veux pour Sakura ? Mais je te promet sur... Ma vie que jamais j'aurais pensé qu'elle pourrait réagir comme ça !

Naruto tentait de capturer le regard du brun, il voulait revoir ses yeux briller. Il aimait tellement les voir briller.

-REGARDE-MOI !

-On... Peux pas... Continuer tout ça.

-Attends, ça fait... Trois jours. Qu'on sors ensembles... Et tu me plaque pour une raison que j'ignore ?

Sasuke sentait les mains puissantes de Naruto lui serrer dangereusement les avant bras. Il aurait sûrement des marques...

-Je... peux pas.

Naruto lâcha les bras de Sasuke comme si il s'était brûlé. Encore ça... Ils peuvent jamais.

-Tu peux pas quoi ? Assumer d'être un gros PD C'est ça ?! J'y crois pas...

Sasuke se mordit le lèvre inférieur gêné, il n'avait jamais vu Naruto énervé comme ça. Tout les jours au lycée il paraissait si... Joyeux. Comme si rien ne pouvait jamais l'atteindre. Et là il avait l'air capable de briser tout ce qu'il passerait sous sa main. Sasuke espérait juste qu'il ne briserait pas la sculpture que Itachi avait offert à ses parents pour leur anniversaire de mariage.

-C'est parce que tout le monde en parle c'est ça ? T'a peur qu'on te fasse chier au lycée à la rentrée ?!

-Non...

Et c'était vrai, il n'avait pas peur, il n'y avait même jamais pensé.

-C'est parce que ça va trop vite ! Merde je suis qu'un con ! J'aurais... Je suis.

Sasuke avait toujours la tête baissée, il n'arrivait pas à regarder le blond en face.

-Et t'es même pas foutu de m'avouer ça en me regardant dans les yeux ! Il est beau le Uchiha !

« C'est parce que je ne veux pas que ce soit fini... »

-Tu sais... Quand je t'ai vu, sous cet arbre au lycée... A lire un livre, le vent avait soufflé et tu avait ramené une mèche de tes cheveux en arrière. A ce moment-là je t'ai vu, et je me suis dis « Wouah ! Est-ce que c'est un putain d'ange ? » j'ai senti une alerte, du genre « Attention tu tombe amoureux » et je l'ai ignoré Ensuite, je t'ai regardé observé... J'avais oublié... L'autre con ! Et quand Ino allait faire sa fête, elle a dit qu'elle voudrait t'inviter, j'étais heureux et je me suis c'est super, je vais pouvoir t'adresser la parole. J'ai encore senti l'alerte, ET je l'ai ignoré. Quand tu es passé, Ino avait peur de se prendre un refus tu avais l'air tellement froid et distant. Alors je me suis proposé de le faire... Quand t'a dis oui l'alerte à sonnée encore une fois, et tu sais quoi ?

Sasuke sentait un poids encore plus lourd sur ses épaules, le blond... L'aimait depuis avant la fête c'était pas un coup de tête ce n'était pas un caprice d'ado populaire qui a tout ce qu'il veux... C'était plus difficile encore.

-TU SAIS QUOI !

Hurla Naruto, Sasuke devait répondre.

-Tu... N'y as pas fait attention...

Répondit Sasuke honteux.

-Exactement, j'y ai pas fait attention ! Et quand je t'ai vu à la fête et que Ino m'a demandée de t'aborder pour elle. J'ai souffert mais je me suis dis que si tu était avec quelqu'un de proche de moi je pourrais t'observer, et être heureux. Je t'ai trouvé magnifique... Et je suis venu, tu as dis que t'étais pas intéressé. Et j'ai senti l'alerte, et je me suis dis... C'est pas grave... Je pourrais, t'oublier avec le temps... MAIS... Tu t'es rapproché de moi, tu as posé ta main sur la mienne.

Sasuke leva la tête vers Naruto, il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait ça...

Naruto posa ses mains sur ses épaules les serrant...

-Là mon cœur... J'ai su que je pourrais pas t'oublier... Ton rire Sasuke, ton rire est si beau ! J'ai voulu t'embrasser... Je l'ai fait plus tard, et on a... couchés ensemble Sasuke c'était beau !

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il ne pouvait pas finalement, il ne pouvait pas le laisser, il ne pouvait pas arrêter...

-Tu sais... Je-

-Qui...

Souffla Sasuke interrompant Naruto, Non il ne pourrait pas finir cette phrase.

-Sasuke...

Naruto entoura ses bras autour de brun.

-Je suis amoureux de toi Sasuke Uchiha.

-On peux pas...

Sasuke était étonné, il avait réussit à articuler une phrase entière.

-On peux pas quoi Sasuke ?! C'est vraiment de la faute de Sakura ?

-Non... Tu as pleins d'amis, tu parle de potins... On est le jour et la nuit tout les deux.

-C'est pas grave ! Sans jour il n'y a pas de nuit... Enfin si le jour existait pas... On aurais pas inventé le concept de nuit... Enfin... COMPREND ! On s'en fiche ! Si on s'aime y'a pas de problèmes !

-Si.. Parce que... Je ne vous suis pas. Qui est Sai, les potins tout ça... Et qui est Neji ?

-Mon ex.

Répondit Naruto d'une voix dure mais résignée.

-Oh...

-Il a décidé qu'il était pas... Prêt pour s'afficher devant tout le monde en tant que gay. Il m'a laissé. Et maintenant qu'il s'assume il prend un malin plaisir à vouloir me voler mes conquêtes. Ou les personne que j'aime...

Voyant le manque de réaction de Saske, Naruto reprit.

-On peux maintenant ? On s'en fiche des potes, ce n'est pas ce qui compte ! Si tu aime passer du temps avec moi... Alors m'abandonne pas.

Le ton de Naruto était suppliant. Ses yeux larmoyants.

-Sasuke s'il te -

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, le brun avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'embrassait, doucement.

Il était vraiment stupide. Il avait créer tout ces soucis, pour rien, il avait versé des larmes, fait couler celles de Naruto pour au final... Céder. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le blond, il ne pouvait pas...

-C'est aussi à cause de Sakura.

Souffla Sasuke un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sakura agissait comme ça elle qui le poussait à avoir des copains, alors pourquoi là non ? Pourquoi agissait-elle comme ça avec Sasuke ?

-Je lui parlerais, et je ne te demanderais plus de venir traîner avec mes amis... Alors ?

Ils reçurent une « pluie » d'emballages de préservatifs sur la tête. Ils levèrent la tête et virent Itachi un sourire sur les lèvres leurs lançais les emballages un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

-C'est la scène de la pluie dans les films normalement, mais j'allais pas inonder la maison.

Expliqua Itachi.

Naruto en attrapa un au vol et le mit dans sa poche.

-Merci Itachi !

Sourit Naruto, et Sasuke rougit.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous à plu ! Laissez une review pour me donner votre avis !


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le nouveau chapitre de "Ne rentre pas avant une heure convenable !" J'aimerais lui trouver un surnom. J'ai essayée un acronyme mais c'est très moche "NRAHC" on dirais un nom de médicament... enfin bref ! place aux reviews anonymes !

Cherry: Merci beaucoup du compliment ! Et pour ce qui est du cas Neji ahahah Surprise Surprise ! Et Itachi on vas dire que c'est notre rayon de soleil qui éclaire nos vies et nos moments tristes !

CQFD: Merci ! (Je sais pas quoi dire d'autres que Merci en fait x) )Itachi et ses préservatifs ! Tout une histoire !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Naruto commença à embrasser le brun quand le téléphone de la maison sonna. Itachi renversa tout le contenu du sac sur les deux jeune hommes qui poussèrent un cri d'indignation.

-Allô aaaah Papa, maman ! Oui... Tu sais grâce à Sasuke j'ai trouver une nouvelle idée de montage... Oh... A tout à l'heure !

Sasuke trembla, « tout à l'heure ? »

-Les parents reviennent plus tôt. Ils s'ennuyaient.

Informa Itachi un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Et par plus tôt tu veux dire ?

-Ils sont dans le taxi, Maman voulait faire une surprise mais papa l'en a dissuadée.

Sasuke soupira, heureusement.

-Itachi... On dois ranger, Naruto, toi tu rentres chez toi.

-Tu veux pas que tes parents me rencontrent ?

-Non je ne veux pas que tu rencontre mes parents nuance.

Naruto leva les yeux au un ciel un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Enfin bref, l'aéroport n'est pas si loin que ça, et je pense que vous allez sûrement avoir besoin de mon aide pour ramasser tout ça.

Sasuke leva les yeux aux ciel Naruto avait horriblement raison.

-Ok...

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils se mirent à tout ramasser rapidement, mais Itachi en avait vraiment acheté et jeté beaucoup.

-Dis-moi, quelle tête à fait la caissière quand tu as acheté tout ça ?

-Elle avait les joues toutes rouges et me regardait bizarrement.

Naruto se mit à rire, suivi de Sasuke. Sous l'œil incompris d'Itachi.

-Il serait vraiment temps que tu arrêtes de t'intéresser à ma vie amoureuse et que tu te trouve quelqu'un.

Itachi leurs offrit un sourire énigmatique et ils se remirent à ramasser.

-Y'a un trou dans le sac, je vais en chercher un autre !

S'exclama Itachi en montant dans sa chambre.

-Merde alors, je mets tout ça où ?

Se plaignit Naruto, en montrant tout ce qu'il avait ramassé qu'il avait stocké dans son t-shirt.

-Bah attends, il revient tout de suite.

Répondit Sasuke en continuant son petit tas.

Deux minutes plus tard, rien, Itachi n'était pas revenu.

-Il nous abandonne ce lâche !

Cria Sasuke en se levant.

-Peut-être qu'il en trouve pas !

Répondit Naruto.

Le blond tentait de se lever pour empêcher Sasuke de tuer son frère, mais il glissa sur un emballage et tomba... Sur le brun, tout ce qu'il avait ramassé se reversant sur Sasuke.

-Naruto !

-Désolé...

-Hey nous revoilà les en...

S'exclama une voix féminine

-Sasuke ?

Fit une voix masculine.

-J'imagine que vous êtes, monsieur et madame les parents de Sasuke ?

Demanda Naruto en se redressant sur les hanches du brun. Qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-J'AI PAS TROUVÉ D'AUTRE SACS- Papa Maman ! C'est de ça dont je vous parlait !

 **Eh merde.**

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous à plu ! laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! a dans deux semaines pour la suite !


	8. Chapter 8

Hello voici la suite ! j'ai failli pas la sortir cette semaine ! mais je me suis dis que c'était pas gentil et tout dooonc tadaaaaaa ! J'espère u'elle va vous plaire

Réponse à la Review anonyme:

Shinji-Inu: Tu l'as voulu tu l'a attendue TADAAAA voilà la réaction de Fugaku !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Naruto s'était lentement relevé, et avait aidé Sasuke à faire de même. Ils étaient à présents tout les deux debout devant les parents de Sasuke qui n'avaient pas bougés de l'entrée.

-Vous êtes ?

Demanda Fugaku Uchiha à l'intention de Naruto.

-Naruto Uzumaki un... Ami à Sasuke.

Il tendit la main, au père du brun, qui l'ignora.

-Oh un ami de mon fils c'est magnifique !

S'exclama la brune en attrapant le bras de Naruto.

-Et depuis quand ?

Demanda Fugaku refroidissant l'atmosphère qui s'était pourtant réchauffée avec l'intervention de la mère.

-Hum...

-Quatre jours, mais on est dans le même lycée.

Naruto remercia Sasuke du regard, Fugaku Uchiha lui faisait très peur.

-Et... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Fugaku, pointait du menton, les emballages de préservatifs dispersés partout dans la pièce.

-C'est moi ! Je travaille sur une nouvelle œuvre ! Et Sasuke et Naruto m'ont aidés...

Intervint Itachi.

-Sasuke ? T'aider ?

-Oui... Heu Naruto m'a... Convaincu.

-C'est génial !

S'exclama Mikoto en entrant dans la maison.

-Itachi, tu monte ma valise ? J'aimerais discuter avec ton frère et son ami. Quant à toi Fugaku !

Le ton de la femme devint plus froid et si Naruto n'était pas si tendu, il aurait sourit face à la lueur de panique dans le regard de Fugaku.

-Vas déposer la tienne et quand tu redescendras tu arrêtera d'importuner ce pauvre enfant !

L'homme hocha la tête et obéit docilement.

-Assied-toi.

Ordonna gentiment Mikoto

Naruto obéit, suivi de Sasuke qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle s'accrochant même au t-shirt du blond.

-Voyons Sasuke, tu peux lâcher ton ami, il ne s'envolera pas.

Sourit Mikoto.

Sasuke obéit. Timidement. Il connaissait sa mère, et il savait qu'elle avait devinée.

-Tu es si mignon ! Le portrait craché de ton père.

Les deux, jeunes homme écarquillèrent les yeux. Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça...

-Mon... Père ?

-Oh oui ! Je suis désolée, je ne te l'ai pas dis. J'ai été à l'école avec tes parents et la meilleure amie de ta mère. Je ne t'ai pas connu, et je te vois là tu es le portrait craché de ton père, mais dans tes yeux, brille la même lueur que ta mère. Et je pense que je n'aurais pas pu avoir meilleur gendre que toi.

Sasuke regarda Naruto, il voyait les yeux bleus briller. Naruto rougissait certes, mais il était surtout touché par les paroles de sa mère. Et lui aussi il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, c'était très étrange il ne connaissait pas les parents de Naruto, il ne connaissait même pas leurs prénoms. Mais juste il arrivait à ressentir une part infime des sentiments de Naruto. Et ceux de sa mère qui elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux.

-J'ai peut être ouvert une blessure ? Je suis désolée, j'avais vraiment envie de te le dire, j'y ai vraiment pensée sur l'instant.

-Non, pas du tout ! Je suis juste très étonné, ma mère ne m'a pas vraiment parlée de vous... Désolé.

-Oh ce n'est pas grave ! Pour être honnête on étais un peu en froid, j'étais enceinte de Sasuke, et elle de toi, on étais un peu sur les nerfs et... -Elle se rapprocha de Naruto et se mis à chuchoter- Fukagu n'aimait pas beaucoup Minato et Kushina. On s'est disputée j'ai déménagée, Fugaku voulait un meilleur foyer pour nous que Kumo et c'est là qu'on s'est perdues de vu..

La dernière phrase était prononcée avec une pointe de tristesse et Naruto n'hésita pas à poser sa main sur l'épaule de la brune.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir triste, vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Sourit Naruto.

Mikoto prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne et lui offrit un sourire doux.

-Tu es le bienvenu dans la famille !

Elle serra Naruto dans ses bras.

-Comment vous savez ?

-Je l'ai devinée, Sasuke n'invite jamais personne à la maison, ensuite tu as laissé Naruto et Itachi discuter, tu tenait sont t-shirt quand vous vous êtes levés. Et j'ai un sixième sens de maman !

-Vous n'êtes pas contre ?

-Non ! Tu sais l'homosexualité ne m'a jamais vraiment dérangée ! Et puis maintenant je suis habituée !

-Comment ça ?

Demanda Sasuke, comment sa mère pouvait avoir l'habitude ?

-Oh Fugaku ! Qu'est-ce tu fais caché dans les escaliers mon chéri ?

Ils entendirent Fugaku descendre les escaliers, ils se tendirent Sasuke serrant instinctivement le bras de Naruto.

-Tu n'espionnais pas n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas du tout...

-Vraiment ?

Fugaku baissa la tête et s'assit sur un fauteuil.

-Uzumaki hein...

Fugaku fixait Naruto de son regard sombre, donnant des sueurs froides au blond.

-Le même visage que son père c'est dingue, on dirais un clone...

-Papa !

Naruto sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sasuke intervienne.

-Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit d'observer !

Répondit Fugaku.

-Tu mets Naruto mal à l'aise !

Répondit Mikoto.

-Je te mets mal à l'aise ?

Trois paires d'yeux noirs étaient posés sur lui, attendant sa réponse. Si il disait oui Fugaku ne serait pas content, hors si il disait non ce serait Mikoto et Sasuke qui ne seraient pas heureux. Mais il avait vraiment très peur de Fugaku. Mais il pouvait pas faire de peine à Sasuke ils venaient à peine de se réconcilier ! Et Mikoto est si gentille !

Et oui Fugaku le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Heu... Oui, Non ! Un peu je sais pas... Euh...

-Le portrait craché de son père...

Souffla Fugaku.

Naruto abandonna et baissa la tête. Les Uchiha étaient effrayants.

-Maintenant, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

Demanda Mikoto en regardant le sol.

-Eh bien...

Commença Naruto.

-C'est Itachi. Vous vous souvenez les Petshop ? Et les dominos ? Et la période particulièrement difficile des LEGO ?

Naruto vit les visages de Fugaku, Mikoto et Sasuke prendre une expression douloureuse.

-C'est ça sa nouvelle lubie.

-Et.. C'est arrivé quand ?

-Aujourd'hui.

-ITACHI CHÉRI !

Le grand brun descendit rapidement les escaliers, un sourire aux lèvres, on allais enfin parler de son art.

-Donc comme ça tu as un... Nouveau matériel pour tes productions...

Commença Mikoto gênée.

-La matière est intéressante, et les différents messages que ça peut porter est tout aussi intéressant, ça gêne, mais rassure, ça gêne pour la connotation mais rassure car un préservatif à pour but de nous protéger des infections...

Il fit un clin d'œil qui se voulu discrets à l'intention de Sasuke et Naruto... Qui baissèrent la tête.

-Mais tu ne trouves pas ça un peu...

Commença la brune, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Tu l'as dis c'est dérangeant, si tu montre ça à une expo, quelque soit la manière dont tu le détourne ça va nuire à ta carrière !

-Deidara à fait pire...

Répondit Itachi boudeur.

Fugaku leva les yeux au ciel... « Deidara à fait pire » Il l'entendait tout le temps celle-là... Tout le temps.

-Qui est Deidara ?

Chuchota Naruto à l'oreille de Sasuke.

-Un autre artiste, un sculpteur je crois, c'est un rival d'Itachi...

Naruto hocha lentement là tête.

Puis Naruto pensa à quelque chose... Il était vraiment obligé d'assister à ça ?

-Hum... Je pense que je vais rentre-

-NON !

Naruto et Sasuke sursautèrent.

-On a besoin d'une voix extérieure, toi tu trouve ça normal Naruto ?

Questionna Fugaku d'un ton sérieux.

« Hein ? C'est sérieux ? »

-Hum... Vous savez je m'y connais pas en art...

Face aux trois paires de regard noirs qui le fixaient, celui de Sasuke étant caché par ses mèches sombre. Naruto capitula.

-Vous savez il y a pleins d'artistes qui ont fait pire... Et ça dépend de comment il l'utilise... Et du messages que les gens lirons..

-Donc tu es pour.

Le coupa Fugaku les sourcils froncés.

-Ouais...

-Bien...

-Donc la permission d'utiliser des préservatifs pour l'art est accordée à Itachi ! Tribunal familial Uchiha fermé !

S'exclama Mikoto et frappant dans ses mains.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke son regard pleins de questions.

-Mes parents ont décidées seuls que tu fais parti de la famille. Et donc tu dois assister au tribunal... Désolé.

-C'est génial !

S'exclama Naruto

-Tu veux toujours rentrer ?

-Je ne sais pas..

Sourit Naruto.

-Mes parents sont-là !

-Et donc ?

-Bah...

Naruto éclata de rire, faisant toute la famille se tourner vers eux.

-Tu pensais que... Non !

-Chuchote imbécile!

-Oh oui pardon !

-Non je ne veux pas que du sexe t'inquiète juste passer du temps, à faire des choses qui te plaises j'ai à peine eu le temps de visiter ta chambre ce matin.

-J'ai entendu chambre !

S'exclama Mikoto

Ils se retournèrent vers la brune, ils essayaient tous, d'écouter leur conversation.

-MAMAN !

-Vous ne montez pas tout seul !

S'écria Fugaku faisant rougir les deux plus jeunes.

-PAPA !

-Fugaku !

-Quoi je ne veux pas que Sasuke...

-Hey !

S'exclama Sasuke outré.

-Le mal est déjà fait de toutes manières alors accepte-le papa.

Sasuke et Naruto se cachèrent les yeux, espérant de disparaître.

-Comment ça ?!

Cria Mikoto, tandis que Fugaku, lui ne bougeait plus, son teint était devenu livide. Ses deux fils... Avaient.

-Itachi !

Cria Sasuke tandis que Naruto ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Quoi ! Je leurs ai donné des préservatifs pour les prochaines fois !

Sasuke se sentait pleurer, ses dix ans...

-ITACHI !

S'offusqua Mikoto.

-Je les ai aidés !

Insista Itachi

-Ils sont tout gênés maintenant !

Continua Mikoto un sourire sur les lèvres. La situation ne la dérangeait pas. Au contraire elle l'amusait.

-Naruto, il faut que tu rentres chez toi sinon ils vont jamais s'arrêter. Et quand je dis jamais, c'est JAMAIS.

Souffla Sasuke en se levant.

-Oh tu pars déjà Naruto ! Quel dommage ! Repasse nous voir ! Même si je ne doute pas que tu revienne très vite !

Mikoto termina sa phrase par un clin d'œil

Naruto hocha la tête alors que derrière eux un Fugaku enfin réveillé criait « PAS TROP VITE QUAND MÊME » Sasuke poussa Naruto à l'extérieur et claqua la porte derrière lui. Quand il se retourna vers sa famille il vit Itachi et sa mère le regardant avec une lueur déçu dans les yeux. Il soupira et ressorti.

-Naruto!

Le blond se retourna vers lui un sourire sur les lèvres. Sasuke avança vers lui.

-Désolé encore pour ma famille ils sont... J'ai trop honte !

Naruto prit les mains de Sasuke dans les siennes, son sourire devenant doux.

-On va dire que tu ne t'ennuie pas avec eux.

Sasuke tira Naruto près de lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

-Reviens vite, n'aie pas peur...

-Ou bien toi viens chez moi ?

-Ou bien...

Sourit Sasuke.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, plus longuement puis Sasuke coupa le baiser.

-C'est juste... Ils vont finir par croire qu'on... Le fait dehors.

Naruto sourit et parti.

Sasuke le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte son champs de vision et retourna à l'intérieur.

-Il a de belles fesses, tu les as touchées ?

Lui demanda sa mère dès qu'il eu refermé la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Tadam ! j'espère qu'elle vous à plu ! la suite arriveras sûrement la semaine du... OH la semaine de NOEL !

A la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Yoooo ! Tout le monde ! vous avez passer un Joyeux noël ? Vous allez bien ? Vous avez commencées à penser à vos résolutions de l'année prochaine ?  
Pas de Famille Uchiha aujourd'hui on se concentre sur Naruto et Sakura ! ;) Bonne lecture !

Réponse aux reviews Anonymes :

Shinji Inu : J'espère que tu vas mieux ! Et je suis très heureuse d'avoir agayée ta journée ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même si les Uchiha ne sont pas présents ! 

* * *

Naruto était rentré chez lui, le « rendez-vous entre pote » était sûrement fini, et puis il n'y serait pas retourné de toutes manières, il avait été très énervé par le comportement de Sakura. Il lui en avait parlé de Sasuke pourtant, et elle avait continuée à agir comme si le brun n'avait été qu'un vulgaire coup d'un soir parmi tant d'autres... Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, repensant à cette journée, elle avait été très étrange, la partie de bataille de préservatifs avec Itachi et Sasuke, la « dispute » avec Sasuke, puis, l'arrivée des parents du brun. Qui apparemment avaient étés amis avec les siens... Il avait du mal à y croire, il était resté calme devant Sasuke et sa famille mais là maintenant qu'il était seul... Il se laissa aller.

Il avait quelqu'un avec qui parler de ses parents, Tsunade et Jiraya, évitaient tout le temps le sujet. Si il n'avait pas rencontré Sasuke, il n'aurait jamais rencontrée Mikoto, qui semblait être une amie très proche de sa mère. Et Naruto se demandait qui avait pu les séparer pendant aussi longtemps... Il demanderait à Mikoto. Il se mit à sourire, puis sécha ses larmes. Sasuke... Il devait régler cette histoire... Sakura était sa meilleure amie, il ne comprenait pas ses agissements.

Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son amie.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries, quatre...

Enfin elle décrocha.

-Ah Naruto, le cas Sasuke réglé ? Tu veux une épaule ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils, il n'appréciait pas le ton enjoué qu'elle utilisait.

-Oui, le cas Sasuke est « réglé » comme tu dis, et si j'ai besoin de pleurer c'est sur la sienne.

-Oh... Donc vous sortez encore ensemble.

Répondit la rosée d'un ton surpris.

Naruto soupira, il n'aimait pas se disputer au téléphone.

-Dis, t'es libre ? J'ai besoin de te parler...

-Si c'est pour me dire que t'es déçu non.

-Sakura...

-Non mais t'as vu ce que ce mec te fais ? Je suis ta meilleure amie il te monte contre moi !

-Pas du tout. C'est toi qui essaie de faire partir Sasuke. Tu essaie de l'éloigner de moi et je ne comprends pas pourquoi !

-Tu es parano... Il est parano. Vous êtes... enfin Naruto arrêtes.

-Sakura. Tu me cache quelque chose, et je suis prêt à te harceler tout les jours matin et soirs pour te parler, et tu sais que j'en suis capable.

Il entendit son amie soupirer.

-De toute manière il fallait en arriver là un jour... C'est bon tu peux passer, y'a personne chez moi.

-J'arrive. Tout de suite.

-Avec ou sans la voiture ?

Naruto raccrocha. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

Il quitta l'appartement, et se dirigea vers la maison de son amie. Cette histoire était étrange... D'accord elle avait ce fanatisme pour Sasuke. Mais elle lui avait dit que ce n'était en aucun cas de l'amour, juste qu'elle le trouvait magnifique. Et donc si elle le trouve « magnifique » pourquoi n'était-elle tout simplement pas heureuse pour lui ?

Il décida d'arrêter d'y penser, ils allaient s'expliquer, Sakura allait s'excuser et ils redeviendraient les meilleurs amis du monde...

C'est sur cette pensée positive qu'il arriva chez Sakura. Il frappa deux coups et attendit, il n'avait pas été aussi stressé devant la porte de chez Sakura depuis le collège...

Elle lui ouvrit la porte, un sourire timide sur le visage, et monta dans sa chambre sans un mot. Naruto la suivait, elle le savait.

-Alors !

S'exclama la rosée en s'asseyant lourdement sur sont lit.

Naruto resta debout à l'entrée méfiant, Sakura était différente...

-C'est moi qui dis alors ! Je veux des explications, tu adore Sasuke !

Commença Naruto

-Mouais...

-Là tu mens, je le sais parce que tu te mords la lèvre inférieure.

-C'est toi qui l'a voulu d'accord ? Si je parle c'est de TA faute !

Naruto ouvrit la bouche mais elle l'arrêta.

-Je te préviens juste, au cas où tu n'aimerais pas ce que je vais dire... Ce qui sera sûrement le cas.

Naruto fronçait les sourcils.

-Tu te rappelle, comment tu as commencé à parler avec Neji ?

-Ouais, tu voulais qu'on deviennent amis...

-D'accord... Et te rappelle de comment tu as commencé à parler avec Sasuke ?

-Ouaiiis, Ino et toi m'aviez demandé de... Oh.

Sakura hocha la tête un air grave sur le visage. Mais quand même heureuse que Naruto ait compris seul.

-Tu est là, avec ton magnifique corps, tes cheveux doux et d'un blond éblouissant même pour les aveugles, ta peau caramel même en hiver ! Bon dieu comment tu garde ce teint ! Et puis tes yeux n'en parlons même pas. T'es une vrai bombe ! Et puis t'as l'air tout sûr de toi. T'es du sucre et les gens c'est des fourmis ! Tout le monde se jette sur toi ! Même les animaux t'aiment bien ! Et moi je suis si quelconque... Même mes cheveux font rien, ils paraissent blancs et fade à côté des tiens, et t'es grand t'es large tout le monde te veux. Et comme j'ai pas confiance en moi je te demande d'aller en éclaireur voir si les gens peuvent être intéressés venir dans notre groupe, ensuite je deviens amie avec eux et BIM ! Ça tourne en histoire d'amour ! Mais non. Tu vas les voir avec ton corps ton sourire et ta si jolie homosexualité! Et pouf ! Ils deviennent gay !

Elle senti Naruto s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit.

-Je suis désolé...

-T'excuses pas, c'est juste que Sasuke... C'était ma cible.

-Il avait peur de toi, en fait...

Répondit timidement Naruto.

-Sérieux ?! J'ai essayée d'être comme toi ! J'avais l'air hystérique ?

-Pour être honnête tu ressemblait à une Directionner.

-Et merde... Je fais très mal la fille extravertie avec les garçons ?

Demanda Sakura les yeux humides.

-Seulement quand t'es sobre.

Sakura baissa la tête un petit rire s'échappant de sa gorge

-Et après, je me suis dis que je le voulais vraiment mon bonheur, alors j'ai mal agis avec Sasuke, quand vous avez failli vous embrasser à la soirée j'ai paniquée... Et depuis je suis devenue la méchante pour ado qui veut séparer le couple principal... Appelle-moi blondasse.

-Je peux pas t'es brune.

-Je suis désolée...

-T'as intérêt, j'ai failli rompre avec Sasuke... Je crois que c'est le bon. Ça fait bidoum badaboum dans mon cœur à chaque fois que je le vois ou l'entends.

Sakura regarda son ami, ses yeux bleus brillaient comme un ciel étoilé, elle avait failli gâcher ça.

-Avec Neji ça faisait juste boudoum boudoum...

Continua Naruto.

-Je suis un monstre !

Et elle fondit en larme dans les bras de Naruto qui les referma autour d'elle, après tout, elle s'était excusée...

-En plus... C'est moi qui ai failli coucher avec Sai !

Naruto s'éloigna de son amie.

-Wow, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir gérer ça...

-Enfoiré...

Sanglota Sakura en plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux. Le rire de Naruto empli la pièce.

-Arrêtes ! Ça à rien de marrant !

Se plaignit t-elle.

-Ça s'est arrêté ou ?

-Quand j'ai commencée à sentir ses mains sous ma robe...

Naruto explosa de rire, il reçu un oreiller rose bonbon sur le visage, et ses rire redoublèrent.

-Arrêtes ! Ça n'a rien de drôle !

S'exclama Sakura alors qu'elle commençait à rire aussi. Naruto avait ça comme don... Un rire communicatif.

-T'as raison, c'est drôle... En plus il m'a appelée poupette... Qui appelle la fille avec laquelle on compte coucher par un nom de... Caniche !

Et elle partie dans un fou rire.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été idiote, elle avait failli tout gâcher avec Naruto, pour... Sasuke. Il était même pas drôle comme personne !

-Quelle conne je fais... J'ai failli perdre mon rayon de soleil pour... Uchiha Sasuke.

-Hé ! Je l'aime Sasuke.

-Désolée... vous allez bien ensemble. Fais gaffe à Neji, c'est vrai ce que j'ai dis, il est au courant, et il a l'air de l'apprécier aussi ton Uchiha...

-Il n'arriveras pas à nous séparer.

Assura Naruto en posa sa main sur la tête de son amie.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et à dans deux semaines pour le prochain Chapitre ! Et Bonne année !


	10. Chapter 10

BONNE ANNÉE ! Woa c'est le premier chapitre de 2016 ! *0* Alors comment 2016 s'annonce pour vous ? Pour moi je dirais nouveaux projets, évolution Et retards de publications. Oui bon ça peu pas toujours être de bonnes choses hein ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et tout pleins de bonnes ondes pour 2016 !

* * *

Pour vous j'espère que ça s'annonce bien !

Sasuke était assis sur le lit de Naruto, le bond la tête sur ses genoux. Il caressait distraitement la douce chevelure dorée.

Naruto était d'abord venu chez le brun. Mais après les interventions répétées de sa mère, d'Itachi (qu'il suspectait être envoyé par sa mère et son père) et enfin de son père, qui n'était venu qu'une fois. Ils avaient décidés de fuir chez le blond, sous les protestations du père de Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, depuis hier ?

Demanda Sasuke, un peu inquiet.

-J'ai parlé à Sakura.

C'était tombé. La main du brun se figea.

-Elle était jalouse de moi... Elle était amoureuse de toi. On étais pas censés finir ensemble à la soirée tu vois...

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra.

-Elle t'embêteras plus je pense, je lui ai expliqué tout ce que je ressentait.

Et son cœur se relâcha, un mince sourire se créa sur ses lèvres. Puis il reprit ses caresses.

-Ah.

Naruto se redressa.

-Ah ? C'est tout ?

-Non. Mais je suis heureux. J'espère que tu n'a pas perdu ta meilleure amie.

-Pas du tout !... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Hein ?

-Tu veux sortir ? Qu'on aille voir un film tout les deux, en amoureux ?

« Amoureux » Ce mot accéléra les battements de son cœur.

-Je sais que t'es pas trop bande ou fête...

-Je suis pas...

-Y'a Jurassic World qui sors la semaine prochaine, et pour l'occasion le ciné passe la trilogie en une journée ! Plus le nouveau ! Ça te dit ?

Le regard du blond brilla de malice. Il savait que Sasuke allait accepter. Et il avait raison.

A l'entente de Jurassic World les yeux noirs s'étaient mis à briller et un sourire était apparu, illuminant son visage.

-Oui ! Bien sûr !

Naruto sourit à son tour et reposa sa tête sur les genoux du brun.

-En attendant...

Naruto passa sa tête sous le haut du brun.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Il frissonna, les lèvres de Naruto s'étaient posée sur son ventre.

-J'embrasse le plus beau ventre du monde.

Répondit le blond, toujours sa tête sous le haut, il y passa ses mains, qui caressaient les flanc, et remontaient le haut du corps pâle. Il retira le haut de Sasuke, celui-ci l'aidant en levant les bras. Puis arrivé à la hauteur de son visage, Naruto posa se lèvres sur celles plus fines du brun.

-Y'a personne pour nous déranger, on en profite ?

Susurra Naruto à l'oreille du brun, avant de la mordiller.

-Ouais...

Soupira le brun.

Naruto redescendit ses baisers dans le cou, y laissant une trace, Sasuke passa ses mains dans les poches arrières du jean du blond, provocant un petit gémissement de la part de celui-ci.

Apparemment Naruto aimait qu'on touche cet endroit. Il en prit note et laissa le blond prendre l'assaut de ses lèvres. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent les mains se baladaient, caressaient des peaux, les gémissements emplirent la pièce.

Sasuke avait presque oublié, les sensations.

La main bronzée se promena sur le corps pâle, défit habilement la bouton du jean, Et passa sa main sur le sous-vêtement, il sourit dans le baiser quand il senti le corps sous lui frissonner et la gorge vibrer dans un gémissement.

Naruto rompit le baiser embrassa la gorge pâle.

-Ha ! Naruto...

Le blond sourit.

-Sasuke... Je t'aime.

Le cœur du brun se gonfla et il enroula ses bras autour du cou bronzé.

Naruto embrassa toutes les parcelles de peau qui étaient à sa disposition.

Puis il redescendit ses baisers, et tomba sur l'éréction du brun.

Il commença à descendre le pantalon et le sous-vêtement.

-Je peux ?

Sourit-il face au visage rougit par l'excitation.

-Imbécile...

Gémit le brun.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit et il prit en bouche la virilité et commença rapidement des mouvements de va-viens. Sasuke plaquant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, l'encourageant à plus.

Sentant cette langue se promener sur lui, les vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapides. Il vint, et le blond avala le tout.

-Il me reste des cadeaux d'Itachi... On les utilise ?

-Itachi ?

Puis il se souvint.

-Oh mon dieu...

Naruto poussa un petit rire, ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode en prit un emballage et une bouteille.

-Tu mets tout ça là ?

-Ouais...

-Et... On risque pas de trouver ?

-Tsunade ? Elle doit être là quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et quand elle est là elle dors. Parfois elle est là plus souvent mais c'est rare. Et quand elle est là elle ne risque pas de rentrer dans ma chambre.

Naruto enduit ses doigts du contenant de la bouteille et les dirigea vers l'intimité.

-J'aurais dû te préparer en même temps, ça aurait été moins compliqué... Mais t'étais tellement... Je me sens jouir rien que d'y penser.

Sasuke frissonna, les mots du blond, l'excitaient. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être complimenté pour son apparence mais de la bouche de Naruto tout semblait plus beau, plus vrai.

-Détends-toi.

Sasuke tenta de se détendre tendis qu'il sentait le premier doigt entrer en lui.

-Détends-toi, je vais rentrer un deuxième...

Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux. Et inséra un troisième doigts.

Sasuke serra les dents.

-On devrais le faire plus souvent...

Les joues du brun rougirent plus, et Naruto poussa un autre rire.

-T'es prêt ?

Il hocha la tête. Et Naruto le pénétra...

Ils étaient tout les deux nus sous les couvertures. Essoufflés.

-Sasuke Uchiha, tu es d'une perfection. N'en doute jamais.

Sasuke rougit et enfoui sa tête sous les couvertures.

-T'es silencieux...

-Je suis embarrassé nuance.

Grogna le brun.

Naruto le rejoignit sous la couverture.

-Parce que je t'ai dis que tu étais parfait ?

-Personne n'est parfait.

-A mes yeux tu es parfait. Je suis chanceux de t'avoir avec moi.

Et il se retrouva contre le torse bronzé.

Des larmes montrèrent à ses yeux. Il avait beau entendre Naruto lui en dire. Il n'arrivait pas à lui rendre ses « je t'aime ».

-Sasuke ça va ?

-Oui...

* * *

Alors ça vous à plu ? pas trop fâchées pour le lemon ? Je me sentais pas d'en écrire un long et tout ;_;

Prochain chapitre sortie en amoureux pour nos deux héros !

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du retard du chapitre, j'ai eu une panne et ensuite je suis tombée malade heureusement j'ai un peu écris et j'ai pris de l'avance sur la fanfiction, pour ce qui est du chapitre ça va un peu parler de Jurassic Park mais no spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas vus la trilogie (nomého ! hein faut le voir ) et aucun spoil de Jurassic World zéro ;)

Pas de review anonymes donc on passe tout de suite au chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasuke, Mikoto et Fugaku mangeaient tranquillement leur repas du soir dans un silence étrange.

-Hum... Itachi n'est pas là ?

Tenta Sasuke.

-Non... Il est à son atelier... Encore.

Soupira Mikoto.

-A vous non plus il ne vous parle pas c'est ça ?

Les parents hochèrent la tête, la mine triste et déçue.

Le silence reprit et Sasuke se racla la gorge il allait le dire.

-Samedi je vais voir la trilogie de Jurassic Park et Jurassic World...

-Oh c'est génial fils ! Je sais que tu adores ces films !

S'exclama Fugaku, Mikoto, n'avait eu pour réaction juste un sourire.

-... Avec Naruto.

-C'EST GÉNIAL !

Hurla Mikoto, elle se leva et serra son fils dans ses bras.

-Magnifique ! Je savais que tu aimais cette sag-

Le bruit d'une fourchette qui tombe contre une assiette en porcelaine, les yeux sans vie et la bouche ouverte de Fugaku laissant entrevoir de la pomme de terre mâchée.

-Hein _chéri_ c'est génial ?

Insista Mikoto.

-Je... Ne.. Aie !

Sasuke se tourna vers sa mère qui venait de sortir sa main de sous la table tenant une fourchette un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

-Fais attention mon chéri tu sais que ta cuisse à tendance à te lancer quand tu est trop heureux pour un de tes fils !

-Oui oui ! Je suis très heureux pour toi Sasuke j'espère que tu vas beaucoup t'amuser

Sasuke laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres ça c'était beaucoup mieux passé que ce qu'il pensait. Même si Itachi n'était pas là.

C'était rare qu'Itachi les abandonnent comme ça pour un de ses travaux. Habituellement il les embêtait pendant toute la durée en leurs montrant puis doutant toutes les deux secondes, il passait par la phase sûr de lui à la phase manque de confiance pour finir par la phase de dépression. Et ce plusieurs fois dans la journée. Mais là il dormait dans son atelier, mangeait dans son atelier. Il ne rentrait jamais. Et même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, son grand frère lui manquait.

Il se leva tranquillement, Naruto venait le chercher dans une heure. Il avait tout son temps pour se préparer. C'est donc tranquillement qu'il prit une douche se brossa les dents se coiffa dans le plus grand des calmes. C'est quand il quitta la salle de bain. Qu'il y eu un problème.

-Sasuke ! Tu es prêt ? Pour sortir ? Tu sais une journée au cinéma c'est long

-Papa, c'est une journée devant Jurassic Park, c'est une belle journée.

-Tu sais Sasuke...

-Naruto est aussi fan que moi.

-Tu n'iras pas ! Je suis ton père et tu es privé de sortie !

-Privé ?! Pour quelle raisons ?

-Je trouverais !

-D'accord papa il faut que tu comprenne que je suis gay et que je vais sortir avec la personne que j'aime.

-Non tu ne vas pas sortir !

Sasuke se retenait de crier, qu'est-ce qui arrivait à son père ?

-Pourquoi ?!

-Je commande.

-Oh non Fugaku ! Tu ne commande rien ici mon bébé va sortir et s'amuser avec son petit ami ! Et toi mari indigne tu retournes au bureau ! Tu as une société à faire tourner oui ou non ?

Mikoto était sortie furieuse de la chambre et poussait son mari dans son bureau.

-Mais tu ne me laisses aucune autorité !

-C'est parce que tu mène une dictature si je ne suis pas là ! Aller oust !

Elle lança un dernier sourire à Sasuke et s'enferma dans le bureau avec son mari, laissant à son fils le chemin libre pour descendre les escaliers et manger quelque chose et surtout boire. Toujours s'hydrater avant un marathon cinéma.

Et quand il eu finit, il reçu un message de Naruto qui lui disait qu'il arrivait bientôt.

Il eut juste le temps de mettre des chaussures et une veste parce qu'il fait toujours trop froid dans les salles de cinéma. Que Naruto était déjà arrivé devant chez lui avec sa jolie voiture Orange.

-Bonjour !

S'exclama le blond. Sasuke lui répondit par un sourire et monta dans le véhicule. Ou il se fit attaqué par un baiser.

-Bonjour !

Répéta Naruto.

-Bonjour.

Sourit Sasuke lui rendant le baiser.

-L'excitation t'as pas empêché de dormir ?

S'enquit le blond.

-Pas du tout ! J'ai aucun problèmes pour dormir quelque soit la situation.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Comme un petit bébé, t'es adorable quand tu dors !

Sasuke reporta son attention sur la route gêné.

-Merci...

Naruto sourit, en fait Sasuke était tout le temps adorable.

Ils discutèrent des trois premiers Jurassic park et de leurs vœux pour le dernier.

-Ce serait cool qu'il y ai une apparition d'acteur des anciens !

-Ce serait juste du fan service.

Rétorqua Sasuke.

-C'est cool parfois le fan service ! Tant que ça n'empêche pas au film d'être bon ça me dérange pas qu'on me caresse dans le sens du poil.

S'exclama Naruto.

-Moi je pense que juste un nom cité me conviendrais.

-Lequel ?

-Alan Grant ou le professeur Malcolm.

Répondit Sasuke.

-C'est les deux les plus charismatiques ! Concrètement.

-Si tu vois Malcolm plus travaillé que les autres personnages c'est juste parce qu'ils développent son personnage dans le deux.

-Non je trouve pas, il est marquant dans le premier. Ah une place.

Naruto se gara à la place qui venait de se libèrer juste avant une femme qui manœuvrait pour s'y garer.

Sasuke était étonné, Naruto le juste le gentil faisait ce genre de chose ?

-C'est mon petit plaisir en tant que jeune conducteur.

Répondit le blond en sortant de la voiture.

Sasuke sorti à son tour et rejoignit Naruto sur le trottoir.

-Je suis trop pressé de le voir !

S'exclama Naruto alors qu'ils marchaient vers le cinéma.

-J'ai vu toutes les bandes annonces au moins cinq fois ! Tu les as vues toi ?

-Non, j'ai peur qu'elles me gâche le film

-Tu es du genre à éviter les spoilers.

-Oui.

-Moi je suis fort ! J'ai pas peur du spoil ! Mais je te montrerais les bandes annonces quand on aura quittés la salle !

Insista Naruto, Sasuke senti sa main chaude se refermer sur la sienne, il se mit à rougir redoutant un peu la réaction des passants qui leurs jetaient des appuyés.

-T'inquiètes pas.

Chuchota le blond à son oreille alors oui il arrêta de s'inquiéter pour se concentrer juste sur la main chaude du blond.

Main qui se resserra d'un coup sur la sienne alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur progression vers le bonheur.

* * *

TAM TAM TAM TAM !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ! le prochain arrivera peut-être la semaine prochaine pour me faire pardonner du retard je sais que j'avais une anecdote à raconter par rapport au chapitre mais je me suis endormie et je sais plus laquelle ! honte à moi.

Petite annonce : Ma prochaine fanfiction "Le voisin" va sortir sûrement après la semaine après le 15 février juste le temps que je me remette de la fin de Gravity Falls ou bien avant le 15 février comme ça j'aurais pas à m'en remettre. A peu près 8 chapitres sont déjà écris comme ça on a de l'avance et j'ai l'inspiration pour cette fiction donc je pense qu'on sera bien à l'aise niveau publications.

Bref tout ça pour dire que si vous voulez et parce que je vous aime, je pourrais mettre un petit extrait à la fin du prochain chapitre comme y'avait des bandes annonces de films au début des cassettes avant. Vous pourrez me donner votre avis à propos de ça dans les review !

Aussi comme d'habitude dites-moi ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre dans les review ça fait vraiment plaisir de vous lire même si je répond pas tout de suite !


	12. Chapter 12

BONJOUR ou bonsoir ! Me revoici pour le chapitre 12 ! Bon là ça va parler de Jurassic park, mais pas assez pour spoiler et pas assez pour que vous vous dites "Gné c'est quoi ça ?" Bon y'a juste les noms de certains persos, c'est tout... Mais regardez-le après avoir lu ça... Au moins le premier. C'est Jurassic Park quoi...

Aussi la fanfiction est officiellement finie dans mes dossiers, donc à moins qu'il y arrive un malheur il y aura aucunes raisons de s'inquiéter des publications ! Yay !

Réponse aux Reviews Anonymes:

Cherry: Ahaha ! Nous verrons ça dans ce chapitre là ! Merci beaucoup bisous !

Shinji Inu: Malheureusement ce chapitre-là aussi est très court T_T Mais heureuse que tu aimes quand même ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

-Tiens, tiens, tiens que dirais la presse à scandale si ils trouvaient le petit frère du grand Itachi Uchiha et fils du dirigeant de l'entreprise Uchiha corporation main dans la main avec... Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke observa la personne qui leur faisait face grand, mais plus petit que Naruto de longs cheveux bruns, habillé tout de blanc, mettant en valeur sa peau pâle et ses yeux bleus très clairs... Et au vu de la réaction de Naruto. Il dégageait une aura aristocratique qui imposait le respect. C'est le genre de personnes qui se font obéir, quand elles disent de courir tout le monde cours.

-Ils se demanderaient d'où viennent ces mystérieuses photos et vidéos de Neji Hyuga le favori de la « grande » famille Hyuga hurlant son amour et sucer avidement les lèvres de ce même Naruto Uzumaki. Et de bien d'autres garçons.

Répliqua le blond.

Neji fronça les sourcils mais reprit rapidement son expression supérieure.

-N'empêche je n'avais jamais remarqué la beauté de ce visage fin et de ces yeux noirs...

Sasuke était troublé, cet Hyuga avait quelque chose dans la voix qui hypnotisait, si il n'avait pas la main de Naruto qui serrait la sienne il aurait oublié tout ce qu'il se passait autour. La main de Naruto était la seule chose qui le maintenait dans la réalité.

-Regarde cette peau pâle...

Sasuke vit la main de Neji s'approcher doucement de sa joue puis être empoignée par l'autre main de Naruto.

-Ne le touches pas !

Grogna le blond.

-Toujours aussi impulsif...

Neji retira sa main de la prise du blond.

-A une prochaine fois !

Sasuke senti son cœur rebattre et on corps revenir à la réalité la main serrait toujours la sienne mais avec douceur.

-Désolé Sasuke. C'est notre jour et-

-Chut ! C'est Jurassic Park rien ne peu gâcher Jurassic Park rien du tout. Même pas un sale gosse de riche !

Naruto sourit.

-Tu as raison ! Jurassic Park !

Ils entrèrent dans le cinéma validèrent leurs places commandèrent du pop-corn uniquement règle numéro 1 du marathon cinéma et se laissèrent emporter par la magie du film.

Et à la fin du film comme tout les autres personnes présentes dans la salle ils discutèrent, parlant des détails du film et réanalysant une énième fois l'œuvre.

-Mais il fou quoi Tim à la fin ?

S'exclama Naruto, et Sasuke se mit à rire.

-Non mais c'est vrai il sert à rien alors qu'il pourrait servir on est d'accord ?

-Carrément.

Continua Sasuke un sourire sur le visage.

-Je revois le premier et je suis trop pressé de voir le dernier !

Naruto sautillait presque sur sa place.

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Sourit Sasuke.

-J'ai vu un truc dans la bande annonce de Jurassic World je te racontes pas mais c'est trop wouah !

Continua le blond en faisant des grands gestes, ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient.

Sasuke le trouvait adorable, aussi il se pencha vers lui oubliant la salle et juste posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

-Quoi ?

S'étonna le blond.

-Rien... Juste que j'ai eu envie d'un coup.

Il entendit Naruto glousser puis il senti une pression sur ses lèvres. Et Naruto reprit son discours.

-Et toi ?

-Je veux voir le dernier aussi.

-Je suis déçu.

Sasuke releva le visage vers lui.

-Quoi ?!

-Je voulais te voir bouger partout et raconter le film ! Et tout...

-Peut-être après.

Naruto bougonna.

Et le deuxième film commença.

-J'adore Malcom ! Ce personnage est fun !

S'exclama Naruto à la fin du film.

-Courez, aussi vite que vous pouvez !

Souffla Naruto d'un ton dramatique.

-N'allez pas dans les hautes herbes !

S'exclama Sasuke.

Et ils rirent de bon cœur.

Puis vint l'heure du troisième.

-Je crois que le troisième est mieux que le deuxième.

Commença Sasuke.

-Quoi ?! Non ! Le deuxième est bien meilleur !

S'exclama Naruto.

-Y'a Malcom dans le deux MALCOM !

Continua t-il

-Et dans le trois y'a Allan Grant !

-Mec, je crois que ton pote à raison, le trois est meilleur.

Intervint un homme qui était assis derrière eux.

-D'où t'a que c'était mon pote ?! Il m'a embrassé je te signale !

Répondit Naruto.

Sasuke se retînt de rire, Naruto devait absolument avoir le dernier mot.

-D'accord, calme toi, mais le trois est vraiment mieux que le deux, même si le deux à pleins de scènes épiques.

Reprit l'homme, qui était habillé comme Allan Grant dans le premier Jurassic Park.

-Moi je dis le trois est un sacrilège !

Sasuke hocha la tête, de ce côté Naruto avait raison.

-Et puis il est moche.

-Mais le plus beau c'est le premier !

Tout les trois hochèrent la tête.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et Jurassic World commença imposant le silence dans la salle.

Naruto jeta un petit coup d'oeil à Sasuke, il sourit en voyant les yeux du brun briller, puis se concentra à son tour sur le film.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ils étaient sortis de la salle de cinéma en silence, aucun d'eux n'avait parlé durant tout le film, tout les deux marchaient la bouche ouverte, les yeux grand ouverts et des étoiles dans les yeux.

-C'était...

Commença Naruto.

-Woa...

Finit Sasuke.

-JE VEUX LE REVOIR !

Hurla Naruto.

-Moi aussiii !

S'exclama Sasuke !

-Mais le premier est meilleur.

Ajouta Naruto.

-Carrément.

Acquiesça Sasuke.

-Mais la scène ! Ou y'a !

S'excita Sasuke.

-Ouiii

-ET L'AUTRE SCENE !

-OUIII

-ET WOUAH !

-OUIIIII

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils quittèrent le cinéma.

* * *

Hyaaaa ! Voilà c'est posté ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser dans les commentaires ! (Que je suis toujours heureuse de lire) Et à la prochaine pour un autre chapitre !


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde ! j'espère que vous allez bien que tout se passe bien pour vous (j'ai appris qu'il y avait bac blanc, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé) Voici le chapitre 14. Pour être honnête c'est mon préféré et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi !

Réponses aux Reviews anonymes:

Guest : Tout d'abord merci ! je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise ! Alors, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi je m'étais fais un kiff perso égoïste, et en toute honnêteté j'étais pas trop trop fière du chapitre, j'avais d'abord écris la partie avec Neji et après je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire, je vais pas souvent au cinéma donc je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec le sujet, mais je voulais absolument les faire aller au cinéma. Non tu ne m'as pas du tout découragée, j'étais juste un peu stressée XD j'ai voulue poster le 14 après avoir lu ta review pour compenser mais j'en ai parlée avec une amie qui m'a dis de ne pas le faire. Merci de lire ma fanfiction et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Cherry: Merciiiii (Si y'avait pas l'intrigue je te jure que j'aurais fais Neji leur offrir un yacht pour s'excuser d'avoir été un sale type) (je viens juste d'apprendre à écrire yacht, étrange orthographe) Bisous aussi, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

* * *

Son nœud papillon le serrait horriblement, il tenta de le desserrer une énième fois mais rien y fit. Et puis ses chaussures étaient inconfortables... Et faisaient du bruit quand il marchait.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce que je fais là au juste ?

Chuchota-il au brun, qui semblait contrairement à lui plutôt à l'aise.

-Tout le monde à insisté pour que tu vienne.

Lui répondit simplement Sasuke.

Ils allaient enfin découvrir l'œuvre d'Itachi, celui-ci les avait interdit, d'aller à son atelier, et avait étrangement voulu garder son travail secret, habituellement il leur en parlait tout les jours jusqu'à la fin ou il leur montrait le final tout le temps. Là, il avait tout gardé secret. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'était qu'il avait utilisé des préservatifs, de la colle, des fils de fer, et le fer à souder.

Et c'est en même temps que le public qu'ils découvrirent l'œuvre.

Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient attendus à tout, a des exclamation d'horreur des évanouissements, et phrases telles que : « Il dépasse les bornes » Ou bien « Oh mon dieu ! » Ou son équivalent allemand « Mein Godt » Des « Juste ciel ». Aussi ils avaient d'abord porté leur attention au public plutôt qu'à l'œuvre et c'est étonné du silence qu'il portèrent leurs regard sur l'œuvre.

Rien de bien offensant, ou controversé, au contraire. C'était juste la terre, faite avec des papiers de préservatifs. Enfin « juste » le travail était fin, raffiné, les couleurs métallisés des emballages rendait le tout plus beau. Plus original.

Le titre était « La vie »

Les préservatifs renvoyaient à la reproduction, et plus à la protection. Et la terre était l'endroit ou l'on vivait.

Une fois l'étonnement et l'émerveillement passés, Naruto et sûrement Sasuke se demandèrent ce qu'il avait fait de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, les paquets avaient étés déballés.

Et c'est la question que Naruto posa à Itachi. Qui lui répondit juste par un clin d'œil et un sourire.

-Alors dites que c'est beau !

Demanda Finalement Itachi. Une lueur un peu inquiète brillait dans son regard.

-C'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendait, mais c'est très beau. D'ailleurs heureusement que ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendait !

Répondit Fugaku en tapotant l'épaule de son fils.

Sasuke souriait juste, et cela suffisait à Itachi.

-C'est magnifique mon chéri tu as bien travailler !

Et Mikoto enlaça son fils.

Et Itachi porta son regard sur Naruto.

-C'est... Très beau !

Répondit Naruto gêné, il ne s'y connaissait pas en art, et ne se jugeait pas capable de donner son avis, mais il avait dit ce qu'il pensait.

Il avait en vérité un peu douté d'Itachi sa personnalité n'allait pas du tout avec ce qu'il était capable de faire avec ses mains.

Et c'est à côté qu'on entendit des exclamation scandalisées, et des chuchotements, Fugaku et Kushina levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que Itachi avait pris l'expression amusée et curieuse d'un enfant. Et après un regard à ses parents, qui hochèrent la tête, il se précipita de l'autre côté, aussitôt suivi de Sasuke, Naruto et plus loin des parents Uchiha.

Et ce qu'ils virent, les... Choqua.

C'était une sorte de mobile, mais avec des préservatifs remplis d'une substance, étrange... Il n'y avait pas deux, ou trois, préservatifs non il y en avait pleins.

Naruto se demanda si on appelait vraiment « ça » de l'art. Parce qu'il aurait pu le faire lui-même.

L'artiste s'appelait Deidara, et Naruto porta son regard sur l'homme, petit, l'air très jeune habillé d'un simple débardeur noir trop grand laissant ses tatouages à la vu de tous et d'un jean large délavé, il avait l'air d'avoir fait l'effort ridicule de mettre des mocassins, il souriait à la foule, se fichant des exclamations indignées qu'elle poussait. Au contraire, elles avaient l'air de l'amuser.

Il frappa dans ses mains, et toutes les lumières de l'expo s'éteignirent, seule lumières étaient la substance dans les préservatifs. Et toutes les exclamations se turent, dans le noir l'on ne voyait pas quel était le contenant, on voyait juste des lumières les unes sur les autres, ça donnait un aspect féerique à la chose.

C'était... Wow.

Les lumières se rallumèrent et les gens applaudirent, même Naruto et a famille Uchiha, parce que transformer cette chose choquante en arbres féerique peu de gens savaient le faire.

« Le rêve »

Comment quelque chose d'aussi... étrange et un peu repoussant pouvait être si beau quand on éteignait la lumière ? Naruto était subjugué.

-Il en a fait beaucoup des trucs comme ça ?

Chuchota Naruto.

-Il aime bien choquer les gens.

Lui répondit Sasuke.

-Sasuke, Naruto ! Tenez-moi ça cinq minutes je reviens !

Itachi leur fourra dans les mains, des cartes de visites et disparu dans la « foule » qui entourait Deidara. Sasuke leva les yeux, au ciel, Itachi ne reviendrait jamais, il faudra qu'il invente un charabia d'artiste pour expliquer l'art de son frère et vendre l'œuvre, il était épuisé rien qu'à l'idée.

Il resta donc, avec Naruto devant l'oeuvre et répondait vaguement aux questions que lui posait les personnes intéressées par l'œuvre.

-Bonsoir, journaliste pour Art et vie, j'aimerais poser quelques questions à Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, c 'était un journaliste, il pouvait rien inventer, il s'y connaissait en art.

-Nous allons vous le trouver.

-Merci beaucoup.

Sasuke, suivit de Naruto , se mirent à chercher Itachi partout, mais il n'était nulle part.

-On va se séparer !

Décida Naruto.

Sasuke hocha la tête après tout ils couvriraient plus d'espace en se séparant.

Sasuke se rappela du balcon intérieur, ou l'on pouvait voir presque toute la salle, il pourrait trouver Itachi plus facilement.

-Oh... Tiens donc qui est là, Sasuke Uchiha ! Jolie costume.

Sasuke s'arrêta... Cette voix... Cette présence.

-Neji...

Le grand brun s'approcha de lui une démarche féline.

-Il faut dire que ton frère est dans cet expo, son œuvre est magnifique.

Neji passa son bras sur les épaules de Sasuke et l'entraîna vers la vitre ou il pouvait voir tout le monde.

-Regarde ça... Tout le monde est habillé avec leurs plus beaux costumes...

Sasuke sentait la main du brun glisser vers le col de sa chemise, un frisson lui échappa.

-Ils ont tous l'air si majestueux...

Un bouton de sa chemise sauta, puis un autre.

Sasuke aurait voulu bouger, protester faire quelque chose, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il sentait longue main de Neji glisser le long de son torse.

-Oh... Qui est-ce ? Ah oui Naruto...

Sasuke tiqua.

-Il pourrait mettre le costume qu'il veut il aura toujours l'air... D'un simple serveur, il n'a aucune classe... Rien il essaie de se fondre dans la masse... Pitoyable.

-Naruto...

Souffla t-il alors que la main de Neji détachait le dernier bouton de sa chemise.

-Naruto est venu pour ma famille, parce qu'on lui a demandé... Il n'a pas à se fondre dans la masse et il le sait.

Sasuke s'extirpa de la prise de Neji, lui offrant un regard dur, et rattacha sa chemise.

-Naruto fait tout ça alors qu'il déteste ce genre d'endroit pour nous. Alors ne parles plus jamais de lui comme ça.

Neji lui offrit un sourire que Sasuke ignora avant de fuir et de rejoindre Naruto.

Le touché de Neji avait beau être froid et agréable quand on quitte ses bras et l'ambiance qu'il crée avec sa voix si douce et sensuelle... On se sentait juste sale.

Alors quand il trouva Naruto il se jeta dans ses bras, et se retint de l'embrasser.

-Sasuke, tu vas bien ?

-Ouais !... Je te cherchais... C'est tout.

Il avait juste eu besoin de se laver du corps de Neji.

-J'ai trouvé Itachi.

Sourit le blond.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu lui as pas dis qu'on le cherchais ?

-Eh bien... Je lui ai pas vraiment parlé.

Répondit Naruto un air gêné sur son visage.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Il est dans un placard à balais et y'a des bruits bizarres dedans...

-Bizarre genre ?

Naruto ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

-Emmène-moi là-bas ?

-D'accord, mais prépare tes oreilles et ton âme... Et ton cerveau.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, ça pouvait pas être si horrible que ça... Si ?

Naruto lui prit la main et le guida jusqu'au placard à balais.

-Alors... Quels bruits ?

-Tends, bien l'oreille.

Il vit Naruto se reculer.

« Anh oui ! »

Sasuke s'éloigna de la porte comme si elle menaçait de lui exploser au visage.

-Oh... Mon dieu. Mon oreille droite et mon âme son entrain de pourrir... Je crois que mon frère était comme Ken ou bien Action man...

-Si tu veux mon avis, il ken avec Action... Man.

-Arg !

Sasuke se couvrit les yeux.

-J'ai une image mentale, c'est imprimé dans mon cerveau elle veut pas partir !

Naruto soupira, heureusement Sasuke n'avait pas fait attention à son horrible jeu de mot.

-On fais quoi ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Je sais pas... Man.

Si il avait entendu.

-Si on frappe discrètement...

Proposa Naruto.

-D'accord... Vas-y.

-Pourquoi moi ? Je les ai découverts ! Je t'aime Sasuke je pourrais... Attraper une grenade pour toi et pleins d'autre choses... Mais pas ça.

Sasuke lança un regard désespéré à la porte.

-AH je sais !

Naruto retira sa chaussure et la lança sur la porte. Puis il sautilla sur un pied et la ramassa.

-Mission accomplie !

S'exclama le blond un énorme sourire sur le visage et le pouce levé.

Sasuke sourit.

-Je t'aime... Naruto.

Sasuke vit le visage du blond s'illuminer, il ne savait pas pourquoi c'est maintenant qu'il le disait, c'était juste... Sorti. Et il se sentait si heureux et léger.

-C'est... Trop adorable j'aurais bien pris une photo.

Il se retourna vers la voix. C'était Deidara qui mâchait un chewing gum et derrière lui se trouvait Itachi... Tout débraillé.

Sasuke eu un bug. Si Itachi faisait bien ce qu'il croyait qu'il faisait dans le placard à balais et qu'il en ressortait avec Deidara...

-Man...

Fut la seule chose qu'il pu souffler.

* * *

AAAAAAAH je stresse XD j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu ! (vous vous y attendiez ?) Laissez une review pour me donner votre avis (si vous vouez bien sûr je ne force personne je comprendrais que vous ne sachiez pas quoi dire) Et à la semaine du 7 Mars pour le prochain chapitre !

Bisous !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous voici le chapitre 15 de "Ne rentres pas avant une heure convenable !" J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 _Réponses aux Reviews:_

Cherry:

XDDD Désolée mais j'ai ris ! contente que ce soit sorti Tu les trouves choux ? Merciii ~ Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon chapitre (malgré l'intervention de ce brun tout à fait prévisible) De riiiien~ On en apprend tout les jours t'as vuuuu !

Guest:

Aaah heureuse que ça t'ai plu ! Et oui, il est pas insensible au charme de Neji. Je suis donc heureuse que tu ai commentée ! et puis tu sais il ne faut pas avoir peur de dire de choses un peu négatives ça aide à s'améliorer et ça forge le caractère des auteurs !

Sinji Inu

Heureuse que ça t'ai fait rire ! j'espère que celui-à aussi te plaira !

* * *

L'expo s'était terminée et les Uchiha étaient tous dans la voiture.

Et Sasuke boudait, même Naruto n'arrêtait pas à le faire parler.

-Je veux une réunion des Uchiha !

Grogna t-il.

Et arrivés à la maison la réunion débuta avec tout les Uchiha... Et Naruto.

-Itachi est Gay !

S'exclama Sasuke en bougeant les bras dans tout les sens.

Et les parents hochèrent la tête.

-Et j'étais le seul à pas être le savoir ?!

-Non il y avait Naruto aussi.

Contra Itachi.

-Il est dans la famille depuis un mois ! C'est un bébé Uchiha !

Répondit Sasuke.

-Sans vouloir te vexer Naruto, Oh non c'est rien !

Chuchota le blond dans son coin

-C'est comme quand tu nous a avoués ton homosexualité chéri... On l'avait déjà un peu deviné.

Tenta Mikoto de sa voix douce.

-Mais je vous ai rien avouer ! C'est Itachi qui vous l'a dis ! À table ! Devant le cousin Shisui, oncle Obito et tante Rin ! Y'avais même grand-père Madara ! C'était le jour de mes seize ans !

-Anniversaires mouvementés...

Commenta Naruto.

-Itachi est gay depuis combien de temps ?

-Quelques années...

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke je suis toujours le même !

Le rassura Itachi.

-Je le sais ça ! C'est juste que... J'étais le seul à pas savoir.

-Je voulais te le dire. Mais j'attendais que tu sois en couple comme ça tu te sens moins seul...

-Awn...

Ajouta Naruto.

-Câlin bizarre de frères ?

Sourit Itachi.

-Non ! Câlin avec Naruto !

Sasuke se leva et obligea Naruto à en faire de même et le prit dans ses bras, ils montèrent difficilement les escaliers comme ça, Sasuke jetant des regards noirs lourds de reproches à sa famille.

Il s'enferma à clé et posa un coffre pleins de livres devant, au cas ou.

-En quoi c'est dérangeant que ton frère soit gay ?

-Il me force à lui raconter toute ma vie et me fait des cachotteries, c'est pas fair-play !

Bougonna Sasuke.

-Je suis un bébé Uchiha ?

Sasuke baissa la tête

-J'ai pas réfléchis...

-Je t'embête c'est tout.

Naruto l'attrapa par les épaules et le rapprocha de lui.

-Y'a autre chose que tu m'as dis sans réfléchir ce soir...

Le blond avait les yeux qui pétillaient, et un sourire tendre sur le visage.

-Je t'aime ?

-Oui.

Naruto embrassa Sasuke et déboutonna sa chemise avec empressement. C'est là que Sasuke remarqua qu'il avait mal rattaché les boutons de sa chemise. Il jeta un regard à Naruto qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Il s'était juste mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, il aurait d'ailleurs sûrement des marques. Il lui caressa le dos et posa ses lèvres sur la clavicule pâle sous un énième gémissement de Sasuke.

Est-ce que Naruto avait remarqué ? Non... Sinon il aurait sûrement voulu en discuter. Il n'aurait pas garder quoi que ce soit pour lui n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto le fit s'allonger sur le lit, et il se posa au dessus du brun il commença à poser des baisers papillons sur le torse pâle pinçant les mont de chairs.

-Na... Nah ruto y'a mes parents et anh !

Naruto commençait à masser le sexe du brun à travers le tissus, qui commençait à avoir une érection, le toucher et les baisers du blonds était trop bons aussi il se laissa porter par le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Le blond remonta vers le visage de Sasuke pour un baiser violent et pressé, qui étourdit le brun.

-Je t'aime Sasuke.

Souffla t-il à l'oreille pâle. Alors qu'il retirait le pantalon et le sous-vêtement du brun.

-Je t'aime... Aussi Nah ahn !

Naruto pénétra Sasuke d'un doigt et commença à le préparer.

-Naruto...

Soupira Sasuke, il sentait les doigts du blond se mouvoir en lui, c'était gênant, mais la main du blond sur son érection lui faisait oublier cette gêne.

-J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me dédoubler pour te sucer et te prendre en même temps...

Souffla Naruto à l'oreille de Sasuke.

Sasuke poussa un gémissement, si seulement il pouvait oui...

Naruto retira ses doigts et Sasuke senti le sexe du blond contre son entrée. Sasuke serrait les dents, Naruto était moins doux qu'habituellement, il semblait être plus pressé.

Il commença les mouvements de vas-et-viens, Sasuke ne pouvait que gémir, il touchait à chaque fois cette tâche qui le faisait crier.

-Je t'aime...

Souffla Naruto.

-Plus !

Gémit Sasuke, il ramena le visage de Naruto à lui pour un baiser enflammé, il perdait la tête Naruto touchait de plein fouet sa tâche. Il senti la main du blond se refermer sur son sexe, il se cambra, poussant des gémissements plus forts, si Naruto tenait à le faire mourir de plaisir, il était sur la bonne voie.

Naruto se mordait la lèvre inférieure il se sentait sur sa fin, Sasuke devait à tout prix jouir avant lui. Il accéléra les mouvements de sa main, se gorgeant des gémissements du brun, il senti les parois du brun se resserrer autour de lui et après une dernière poussé éjacula. Il se laissa tomber sur le brun évitant quand-même de l'écraser et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Naruto...

Souffla Sasuke une fois remis.

-Hum ?

Grogna le blond.

-Tu crois que mes parents on entendus ?

-... Je sais pas.

Un bruit retenti derrière la porte et des chuchotements. Sasuke grogna... Naruto se tourna sur le côté laissant Sasuke respirer, mais garda son bras sur la hanche du brun.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment amoureux de toi Sasuke Uchiha.

Quand Sasuke tourna la tête vers Naruto, le blond était déjà endormi, Sasuke l'observa et sourit, Naruto était adorable quand il dormait... Il sentait les cheveux couleur blé lui chatouiller la nuque.

Il était heureux comme ça.

* * *

Alors voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

PS: Je suis en plein déménagement, (C'est aussi un peu pour ça que le chapitre est en retard, j'avais pas beaucoup de temps) je pars la semaine du 22 donc j'aurais sûrement pas internet avant un petit moment ;^; mais je posterais dès que possible !


	15. Chapter 15

Finalement j'ai internet (ouf) En fait c'est surtout que j'ai pas pu partir cette semaine du coup je pars la semaine prochaine. Je pense que j'aurais internet d'ici là.

Dooonc ! me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

Guest: Aaaaah je peux pas te le dire si Naruto sait quelque chose ! (je pense que ce chapitre te donneras un indice mais chuuuut j'en dis pas plus ;) ) Contente que tu ais appréciée le chapitre. J'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Naruto et lui n'avaient ni revus ni rediscutés de Neji, rien n'avait réellement changé entre eux. Sauf le fait qu'ils se disaient souvent « Je t'aime » non en fait c'est Naruto qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait toutes les deux minutes presque. Et qu'ils sortaient _souvent._ Ils allaient au parc, dans des cafés, bref c'était comme si Naruto voulait le montrer à tout le monde. En parlant de Naruto ,ils couchaient beaucoup plus souvent ensemble, d'ailleurs il était souvent chez Naruto. Quand il rentrait chez lui tentant vainement de masquer les nombreux suçons que le blond lui faisait son père lui lançait des regards pleins de larmes et sa mère lui souriait beaucoup trop.

Ah oui ! Autre chose qui avait changé, maintenant qu'il était au courant pour Itachi et Deidara. Eh bien Deidara était très très souvent chez eux, même qu'il l'appelait « Petit frère » chose qui ne plaisait, pas du tout à Sasuke.

En clair beaucoup de choses avaient changées.

Là ils étaient au parc, tout les deux, assis sur un banc une glace à la main Naruto parlait avec de grands gestes, il lui racontait des anecdotes sur sa vie, et des choses sur Sakura. Sasuke savait que Naruto tentait de marquer le terrain pour les faire se revoir et devenir amis, et même si ça ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça il trouvait la Sakura des souvenirs de Naruto plutôt marrante.

-Et là PAF ! Le ballon a explosé, elle est tombée dans la piscine !

Naruto éclata de rire. Et Sasuke le suivit plus modérément.

-Attends deux secondes je vais chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non, c'est bon vas-y !

Sasuke observa Naruto partir en courant le bâton de sa glace en main, un sourire sur les lèvres, il était heureux comme ça avec Naruto au parc, même si le soleil tapait fort il peut l'oublier grâce à la fraîcheur de son sourire.

-Salut !

Sasuke frissonna et se tourna vers la voix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

S'énerva Sasuke. Il savait ce que Neji pouvait faire de lui avec sa voix et il était hors de question que ça recommence.

-Je me promenais tranquillement et j'ai vu la pierre la plus précieuse assise seule dans le parc. Je me suis dis que je pouvais pas là laisser seule sur un banc, quelqu'un allait la voler.

-Puis tu t'es dis, et si c'était moi qui la volait ?

Neji poussa un petit rire et se pencha vers Sasuke.

-Pourquoi tu en a envie ?

Susurra Neji.

C'était trop tard.

-Non...

Souffla t-il.

Il senti le souffle du brun sur ses lèvres, il devait fuir à tout prix. Naruto pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment et tirer des conclusions, il aimait Naruto. Pas Neji alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il cédait ?

C'était une pression, une toute petite pression, il repoussa Neji en sentant la langue du brun contre sa lèvre inférieure.

-Laisses-moi tranquille ! Laisses Naruto, tranquille je sais que tu n'en a rien à faire de moi et que tout ce que tu veux c'est briser Naruto.

-Je peux faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Souris Neji.

-Quitte ce parc !

Grogna Sasuke.

-Tu l'aime tant que ça ?

-Tu ne vaux pas la peine que je te dise quoi que ce soit sur mes sentiments à propos de Naruto.

-Pourtant tu m'a embrassé. Et je t'ai senti frissonner le soir de l'expo.

Sourit Neji en quittant le parc.

Sasuke soupira, si Neji continuait ses interventions il metrait sa relation avec Naruto en danger.

Et il ne voulait pas perdre Naruto.

-Sasuke, tu vas bien ?

Il se tourna vivement et tomba dans le regard bleu inquiet de Naruto.

-Ouais !

Répondit-il gêné.

Naruto fixa l'endroit ou Neji était il y a quelques secondes.

Il avait vu ?

Non.

Si il avait vu quelque chose il aurait réagit n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto s'assit à côté de Sasuke cette fois-ci et lui tendit sa bouteille de soda.

-Tiens bois.

-Non merci ça va.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-T'es sûr ?

-Ouais...

Naruto bu une gorgée de sa boisson. L'ambiance avait changée, Naruto était silencieux et regardait le vide.

-Na-

-On s'en va ? Genre on vas chez moi ? Ou chez toi ?

-Je croyais que tu voulais me faire profiter du doux son du rire des enfants.

-Finalement ça m'agace les gosses.

Grogna le blond en se levant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Bois ça, s'il te plaît.

Répondit Naruto.

Sasuke arracha la bouteille des mains de Naruto et bu une gorgée.

-C'est bon ?

Répondit Sasuke agacé, Naruto agissait de manière trop étrange et il n'avait aucun indices.

-Oui... Désolé. Je vais rentrer... Je t'appelle ce soir.

Soupira le blond.

-D'accord.

Répondit Sasuke. Et Naruto lui tourna le dos. Pas un au revoir, pas un baiser... Rien.

Il l'avait vu avec Neji, c'était obligé. Il se devait de régler le problème au plus vite.

* * *

Mnyeu Mnyeu Mnyeu Comment vous l'avez trouvés ce chapitre ? ;^; OUAIS bon il est pas exceptionnel j'avoue... Mais dites qu'il était pas nul au moins ? rassurez-moi ?

Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre le 21 Avril et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

PS: ce sera l'avant dernier


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour ! (ou bonsoir) Je suis sérieusement désolée du retard de ce chapitre, ça fait trois semaine que j'ai emménagée mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à avoir internet (problème de ligne ou je ne sais quoi) ma box avait beau être branchée j'avais rien ;^; mais voilà aujourd'hui c'est arrivé. Je suis bien arrivée mon avion ne s'est pas craché et mon chat va bien (j'étais stressée à l'idée de le laisser en soute) M'enfin bref ! je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui est l'avant dernier voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes:**

Cherry: Loin de moi cette envie ! ;_; moi aussi j'aime bien Neji en plus, c'est juste lui qui passait par là quand je cherchais un méchant ! C'est sûr se faire voler son copain à chaque fois pauvre Naruto ! Merci ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

Guest: Ton commentaire m'as fait rire, bien qu'on ne puisse pas dire qu'il flirt avec Neji, on va juste dire qu'il est... Aspiré par sa beauté, sa présence et les phéromones qu'il dégage. Et ses cheveux c'est très important les cheveux.

Shinji Inu: Voilà un bout de suite ! j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il avait été beaucoup moins difficile que ce qu'il aurait pensé d'entrer en contact avec Neji Hyuga. Et encore moins difficile d'obtenir son adresse.

Et c'est comme ça que le lendemain de sa petite altercation avec Naruto il s'était retrouvé devant les hautes barrière de la demeure des Hyuga. Trop tape à l'œil, sa famille aussi était riche, et pourtant ils ne le montrait pas à tout le monde avec un manoir...

Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas _si_ riches que ça... N'empêche que le manoir des Hyuga allait parfaitement avec la personnalité de Neji, mais tellement peu avec celle d'Hinata.

Il appuya sur la sonnette et c'est sans aucune surprise qu'une grosse voix sortie de l'interphone.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Sasuke, Uchiha, je viens rendre visite à Neji, Huyuga.

Les grandes barrières s'ouvrirent après un moment. Sasuke n'était pas intimidé pour un sou. Chez son grand-père c'était plus grand... Et beaucoup plus joli.

Il traversa la longue allée et les portes s'ouvrirent au moment ou il posa un orteil devant.

-Sasuke ! Que me vaut cette visite ? Entre !

Sasuke ne répondit pas au sourire hypocrite de l'autre brun. Et se contenta de le suivre, une expression neutre sur le visage, et avec pour seul objectif en tête, obliger ce sale gosse à laisser Naruto tranquille.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs en marbre, et entrèrent dans une pièce, qui ne possédait qu'une cheminée, un bureau et un canapé.

Une pièce que ne devait pas servir à grand chose donc...

Chez son grand-père toutes les pièces ont une utilité. Pensa t-il avec fierté.

-C'est dommage que tu ai rompu avec Naruto.

Commença Neji un faux air triste sur le visage.

-On a pas rompu.

-Oh... Vraiment ? Et bien qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je veux que tu laisses Naruto tranquille. Il souffre beaucoup par...

-Oui ?

Sourit Neji qui s'était rapproché de lui.

Alerte rouge, alerte rouge. Neji Hyuga avait du passer un pacte avec le diable ou un démon parce qu'il se sentait là tout de suite très attiré par le brun. Mais c'était juste physique, il le savait.

-Tu disais quelque chose ? Ou tu voulais m'embrasser ?

-Je... non ! Je ne veux pas t'embra-

Encore une fois Neji Hyuga forçait un baiser, cette fois-ci il avait profité du fait que Sasuke avait la bouche ouverte pour y entrer sa langue. C'était lent, doux... Sasuke se sentait aspiré par la présence de Neji.

-Tu sais Sasuke, tes lèvres sont si douces. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'en passer.

-No...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se laissait avoir par ce mec ?! Il ne l'aimait pas. Et pourtant...

Il se sentait tiré, puis tomber en avant et quand leurs lèvres furent descellée il se trouvait à califourchon sur les hanches de Neji.

-Je... J'aime être pris.

Fit timidement Neji, Sasuke ne comprit pas, d'un coup il passait de dominant à...

Une porte claqua, Sasuke quitta les hanches de Neji qui le fixait un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Il quitta la pièce et devant lui marchait Naruto.

-Naruto...

Son cœur s'arrêta il les avais vus ?!

Il couru pour rattraper le blond.

-NARUTO !

Il se fit attraper par le col de son t-shirt.

-A chaque fois je faisais semblant de rien voir ! Mais là je peux plus ! Quand je pense que je te disais que je t'aimais... Et toi tu... Tu t'es jeté dans ses bras ! Tu le savais, je t'ai prévenu. Mais tu t'es quand-même jeté dans ses bras. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Naruto n'était pas seulement enragé, il était aussi profondément blessé. Ses dents étaient serrées, ses yeux étaient rouges, les larmes menaçant de couler... Mais son regard était glacé... Jamais Sasuke n'aurait cru que ce regard lui serait adressé un jour... Ce même regard qu'il adressait à Neji.

Naruto le relâcha violemment il tomba sur le marbre brillant.

Il se releva, et tenta de rattraper le blond. Il ne devait pas le laisser passer cette porte. Sinon... Sinon...

-Naruto ! Je suis désolé... Pardonne-moi...

-Ne... Ne m'oblige pas à me retourner.. Je ne veux pas, te faire du mal.

La voix du blond claqua comme le maillet du juge, et la porte claqua comme la sentence.

C'était la fin.

-Eh bien... Maintenant vous avez rompu.

Fit la voix prétentieuse de Neji.

Sasuke eut envie de vomir c'était lui, qui l'avait touché à l'exposition, lui qui l'avait embrassé... Il se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-C'était ce que tu voulais... Ton objectif que Naruto me laisse.

-Ouais... J'ai bien cru que ça n'allait pas marcher.

Neji posa sa main sur la joue de Sasuke, qui s'écarta.

-Dommage, je t'aurais bien gardé si t'avais pas été rempli par ce déchet.

Sasuke avait juste senti un choc contre son crâne et vu Neji tomber au sol, tout en se tenant le nez. Puis rien ses oreilles étaient bouchées, il voyait sans voir. Il sentait ses poings frapper quelque chose, il entendait sa voix grogner des insultes, mais il avait du mal à la reconnaître , on aurait plus dis des grognements d'animal enragé, sa gorge lui faisait mal ses poings aussi, puis il s'était levé et c'était au tour de son pied de frapper. Et il s'était senti tiré en arrière par et jeté dehors.

Quand il reprit conscience il était dehors, et il se sentait vide, ses mains et sa tête lui faisaient mal, il se leva et décida de rentrer chez lui. Il bousculait des gens mais n'y faisait pas attention. A vrai dire plus grand chose ne comptait. Il mit la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. La porte claqua et là tout s'alluma. Naruto et lui c'était fini. Le vide qu'il ressentait se rempli d'une vive douleur immense. Les larmes commencèrent à couler, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Rien. Il avait trahis Naruto. Il le savait il aurait du lui dire... Ils auraient du en discuter... Naruto savait tout, il avait tout remarqué. Ils auraient dus... Mais c'était trop tard maintenant c'était fini.

Un claquement de porte se fit entendre et des pas retentirent.

-Sasuke ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Naruto est derrière la porte ?

Un sanglot lui échappa à l'entente du « Naruto ». Si seulement il pouvait être derrière la porte.

-Sasuke...

La voix de son frère était suppliante. Alors il leva le visage vers Itachi.

-Naruto... Et moi...

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un sanglot.

-Tes mains... T'es blessé ! Et ton front ! Sasuke...

-Naruto et moi...

Il pleurait vraiment cette fois-ci, comme un enfant qui s'était blessé le genou.

-Restes-pas là ! Viens !

Sasuke se senti relevé par son frère puis tiré dans les escaliers. Puis Itachi le força à s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Racontes-moi tout.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-C'est de ta faute !

-Hein ?

S'étonna Itachi.

-Tu n'étais pas là quand tout à commencé ! TU N'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ ! Toujours dans ton atelier ! Et quand je t'appelais tu répondais pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais hein ?! Pour une fois que j'avais besoin que tu vienne te mêler de mes affaires, TU M'AS LAISSÉ TOMBÉ ! Tu... M'as laissé tombé...

Ses sanglots redoublèrent, Itachi le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'a laissé tombé...

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-JE TE PARLES DE NEJI HYUGA QUI A VOULU FAIRE DE LA VIE SENTIMENTALE DE NARUTO UN ENFER !

S'énerva Sasuke.

-Et qui as réussi... Naruto et moi c'est fini. On a rompu.

-Sasuke ? Racontes-moi...

-Neji est un enfoiré, il a un pouvoir sur les gens... Et sur moi. Naruto nous à surpris en train de s'embrasser... Deux fois.

-Tu as...

Itachi n'avait pas fini sa phrase, en fait il n'avait pas réussi à finir sa phrase, il ne s'était pas documenté sur comment réagir dans ce genre de situation, et ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment pour partir regarder une série.

-C'est de ma faute le pire. Je me sens tellement sale. Quand ça arrivait, je me jetais dans les bras de Naruto et je me lavais des mains sales de Neji avec Naruto. Mais là j'ai juste... Moi-même.

-Comment ça Naruto t'a laissé tombé ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir...

-Il a peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps pour... se reprendre ?

Sasuke sentait le malaise de son frère.

Itachi n'avait jamais été très bon avec les gens. C'est pour ça qu'il regardais des séries, c'était pour avoir un exemple de comment se comporter avec les gens. Et malheureusement il ne regardait pas les bonnes, ni celles qui pourraient l'aider.

-Il m'a laissé tomber Itachi. Si t'avais vu ses yeux... Il aurait pu me tuer avec se regard.

-Te tuer...

-De la mauvaise manière ! Je sais pas quoi faire. Je veux juste lui parler... Oui.

Il sorti son téléphone, et téléphona au blond, mais il ne répondait pas. Au bout du troisième appel il décida de laisser un message. Sous le regard plein d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension, mais surtout d'impuissance de son frère.

-Naruto... C'est moi. Sasuke. Enfin tu sais je... Je t'aime toi, pas lui ce que tu as vu, c'est lui il a tout manigancé ! Je t'aime toi et... C'est tout.

Il envoya le message et raccrocha.

-Sasuke...

-ET PUIS MERDE ! POURQUOI C'EST MOI QUI DOIT M'EXCUSER ? MOI J'ÉTAIS LA POUR QUE NEJI LE LAISSE TRANQUILLE MAIS LUI IL FAISAIT QUOI LA HEIN ?!

Il reprit son téléphone, composa le numéro du blond. Et retomba sur la messagerie.

-Et puis qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Neji ?! Hein ? Je croyais que tu voulais plus revoir que tu le détestais ! Toi aussi tu me caches quelque chose hein ?!

Il raccrocha.

-Sasuke...

-Mais merde je suis con ! Il est déjà énervé ça va être pire !

Il prit son téléphone qu'il avait lancé sur son lit, composa le numéro du blond et laissa un autre message.

-Je suis désolé... C'est de ma faute ! D'accord... Appelles-moi. Parles moi. S'il te plaît.

Il raccrocha. Et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Sasuke.

-Il va pas me rappeler hein ?

Itachi, regardait son petit frère, les yeux rouges, une bosse sur le front et les doigts blessés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu t'es battus avec Naruto ?

-Non... C'est... Neji.

-Tu t'es battus avec Neji Hyuga ?!

-Ouais... Je crois. Oui... Ouais.

-On vas le voir ? On vas tout les deux chez Naruto, je t'attends en bas. Si tu redescends pas après vingts minutes ça voudra dire que tu t'es remis avec lui et je partirais. D'accord ?

Itachi vit le regard de son frère s'illuminer. Alors il sourit.

Si Sasuke souriait. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

Ils se trouvèrent devant l'immeuble où habitait Naruto.

-On aurais pu soigner tes mains avant...

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il était dans sa bulle. Itachi était inquiet il n'avait jamais vu une mine aussi déterminée sur le visage de son frère. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Il allait devoir ramasser son frère à la petite cuillère...

-On fais comment pour...

Sasuke tapa le code d'entrée.

-Naruto les tapait sans faire attention... Et puis il m'avait dit que si un jour j'avais besoin de venir je pourrais... Il m'a donné toute sa confiance...

-Je t'attends là...

Sasuke lui sourit et entra.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur puis enfin il arriva devant la porte. Il frappa.

Et c'est Sakura qui lui ouvrit.

-Oh... C'est pas une très bonne idée...

L'adolescente se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

-Écoutes Sasuke, tu l'as harcelé au téléphone et il ne t'as pas répondu, il est très en colère... Laisse-le respirer.

-Laisses-moi entrer.

Grogna Sasuke les dents serrées.

-Sasuke.

Souffla la rosée, un air profondément peiné sur le visage.

-LAISSES-MOI ENTRER !

-Sasuke il ne veut pas te voir pour le moment, je le connais mieux que toi, laisses-le respirer un moment.

-Sakura !

-Oui Naruto je le fais partir ! Mais il est vraiment très accroché à toi.

-C'est pas à moi qu'il était accroché tout à l'heure...

Répliqua la voix faible du blond.

-Naruto... Je sais que je t'ai blessé, mais ça n'arrivera plus ! Je t'ai-

Des pas c'étaient fait entendre et avant qu'il n'ai pu finir sa phrase les yeux bleus de Naruto étaient face à lui... Et en colère.

-Ne dis pas ça !

Hurla t-il

-Naruto !

S'énerva Sakura.

-Il n'a pas le droit de dire ça après ce qu'il m'a fait ! Je lui ai tout raconté !

-Je sais ça !

Tenta la jeune fille

-Et il a fait comme tout le monde !

-J'étais chez lui pour qu'il promette d'arrêter tout ça ! Et je crois qu'il va te laisser tranquille. Nous laisser tranquille.

-Bravo à toi. Mais c'est fini, y'a plus de nous. Je ne peux plus te voir sans te revoir partager ta salive avec lui. Alors vas t'en... Ce serait mieux pour nous deux si tu m'oubliais.

-Alors c'est ça ? Quand Neji Hyuga te manipule tu sautes à pieds joins dans son jeu ? Tu jettes la personne et t'en prends une autre ? Je me demande bien lequel des deux est le pire !

Les yeux froids de Naruto lui faisaient face, il serra les dents et les poings, il espérait quelque chose, que Naruto réponde il avait espéré le voir trembler, voir quelque chose changer dans ses yeux mais rien... Alors il baissa la tête, il avait perdu.

La porte de l'appartement de Naruto se referma lentement devant lui.

-Je ne savais pas que l'amour était si éphémère...

Lâcha t-il avant de quitter l'immeuble.

Arrivé en bas Itachi l'attendait un sachet de la boulangerie dans les mains.

-Je t'ai pris de la meringue. Comme je sais que tu aimes ça...

-C'était ce que Naruto m'avait acheté pour notre... Premier rendez-vous déguisé..

* * *

Aïe ? Ah je sais pas du tout comment je dois me sentir après avoir poster ce chapitre surtout que c'était l'avant dernier... Le pire c'est que je l'ai d'écris depuis début février et c'est ce soir que j'ai commencée à douter du chapitre... -_- Enfin bon le voilà donnez-moi vos avis dans les reviews et comme ce chapitre à eu du retard à cause d'internet qui faisait sa diva et qui à prit son temps pour arriver je poste le prochain la semaine prochaine !


	17. Chapter 17

Voilà le dernier chapitre ! aaarg je stresse trop c'est pas humain ;^; j'espère vraiment déjà que vous allez bien ensuite que ce chapitre va vous plaire et que c'est une bonne conclusion à l'histoire (je suis pas douée pour les conclusions)

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Guest:** Tu aura les réponses à toutes tes questions dans ce chapitre ! woa je viens d'apprendre l'existence et la signification du mot Pignoufle ! je me coucherais moins bête ce soir !

 **Cherry:** J'ai écouter Terry le Solitaire et c'est vrai que c'est pas très joyeux, on aurais pu l'entendre dans Rémi sans famille ou bien Princesse Sarah (Plus dans princesse Sarah) C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas tous été très intelligent dans ce chapitre, (surtout Neji franchement s'en prendre à nos deux héro, son magnifique visage n'allait pas tenir !) Mais oui c'est un incontournable, c'était obligé que ça arrive un jour ! (T'en fais pas je suis aussi une grande romantique, j'ai arrêtée de regarder une série à DEUX épisodes des la fin juste parce que c'était un moment triste comme ça XD ) Contente que dis-je heureuse ! que ce chapitre t'ais plus ! j'espère que celui-là aussi !

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le reste des vacances était passé, Sasuke s'était renfermé, à vrai dire il n'était plus sorti de sa chambre du reste des vacances. Les volets restaient fermés, cette année il n'avait pas eu le cœur à fêter son anniversaire et même les veines tentatives de sa famille n'avaient pas réussies. La seule chose qui l'avait fait bougé c'était la venue de Sakura, elle était venue déposer une petite boite, apparemment Naruto l'avait acheté avant... Tout ça.

Alors il l'avait prit, avait sourit a Sakura et avait un peu discuté avec elle, elle lui avait donnée des nouvelles de Naruto et étrangement Sasuke avait été heureux de savoir que le blond non plus n'était pas bien. Peut-être parce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié.

Il avait pleurer aussi, mais il avait garder la bague.

Et c'est comme ça que les vacances s'étaient finies.

Quelque chose l'avait frappé en retournant en cours : Naruto. Même si Sakura lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas bien... Il ne se doutait pas que c'était autant. Il ne brillait plus, ne souriait plus rien... Et quand il avait croisé Neji dans les couloirs, il avait remarqué que son nez avec changé.

Il l'avait bien amoché...

C'est au bout d'un mois de cours à l'observer de loin qu'enfin Sakura l'aborda.

-T'as pas bonne mine...

Commença t-elle gênée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-La dernière fois que tu as vu Neji, tu as dis qu'il n'embêterais plus Naruto...

-Il a insulté Naruto. Je lui ai cassé le nez avec mon crâne, et écrasé ses couilles jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à pleurer, je l'ai tabassé avec la force du désespoir qu'il m'a fait ressentir. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, parce que toutes les nuits je rêve que je le refait encore et encore... Heureuse ?

-Hum ouais... Tu sais... Pour Naruto...

-J'espère qu'il trouvera vite quelqu'un avec m'oublier...

Puis il parti laissant Sakura seule dans le couloir...

Après cet instant la rosée était souvent venue lui parler, et au fur et à mesure, des discussions, il la considérait presque que comme une amie.

Il avait arrêté de broyé du noir... C'était ce qu'il montrait aux gens en tout cas. Et Naruto semblait aller mieux, il avait reprit des couleurs et souriait de nouveau. Et Sasuke se rendit compte, qu'il pouvait juste se contenter de ça. De regarder ce sourire de loin. Que tant que tout irait bien pour Naruto... Il pourrait lui aussi aller mieux.

-Alors, Sasuke Uchiha... Comment ça va depuis-

-Depuis que je t'ai rendu stérile ? De mieux en mieux.

Il fut jeté contre le mur et il senti une douleur vive sur sa joue... Neji Hyuga l'avait frappé.

Le temps qu'il se relève, une horde d'élèves les entourait.

-On dirais que j'ai fais du mal à ton joli visage.

Sasuke se leva prêt à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce mais une main avait agrippé la longue chevelure du brun, le laissant gémir de douleur.

-Naruto...

Souffla Sasuke.

-Tu vas t'excuser !

Hurla presque le blond.

Cette expression Sasuke la connaissait, Naruto se retenait de le frapper.

Il se recula quand Neji tomba à genoux face à lui.

-Je suis désolé...

Ça avait eu du mal à sortir mais ça avait été fait Sasuke laissait un sourire hautain sur son visage.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te pardonner... Déchet.

Quand il leva les yeux vers Naruto c'était pour voir un immense sourire.

Là il avait juste tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras...

Mais ils ne s'étaient pas parlés, Kiba était intervenu et l'avait emmené loin de lui.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/

Il descendait les marches qui le mènerait en dehors du lycée, il commençait à faire froid les vacances d'Halloween commençaient, et comme c'étaient les premières vacances depuis celles d'été tout le monde était bruyant et heureux. Ils riaient criaient, des bruits qu'il avait appris à supporter. Alors qu'il portait un écouteur à son oreille pour sa dose de bonheur musicale quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras. Il se retourna prêt à ordonner à cette personne de le lâcher mais il tomba dans deux orbes émeraudes.

-Désolée, je savais que si j'avais commencée à t'appeler tu te serais mis à courir...

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui parce que je sais ce que tu vas me demander.

-Mais Sasuke ! Ça va pas te tuer une petite fête de rien du tout ! En plus c'est l'anniversaire de tu sais qui.

Sourit malicieusement Sakura.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Sakura connaissait sa plus grande faiblesse, elle pouvait donc le manipuler comme elle voulait. Sauf cette fois.

-Raison de plus. Il va bien, je vais... bien. Tout vas bien hors de question que j'aille à une fête en son honneur pour voir toutes ses personnes qui le rendent heureux et qui ne sont pas moi lui tourner autour.

-Mais Sasuke..

-Non. Retourne jouer avec lui. Moi j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Il laissa la jeune fille en plan et retourna chez lui.

Il mit la clé dans la serrure, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait pu la tourner. Il leva les yeux au ciel... Il savait déjà ce qui allait suivre.

-Tu vas y aller ?

-Non.

Le sourire d'Itachi se fana.

-Pourquoi ?

-Laisses-moi entrer.

-Non ! Répond pourquoi tu veux pas y aller ?

Sasuke posa son sac sur le sol.

-Je peux rester là toute la journée.

-Je sais tu as déjà campé deux jours devant chez Naruto.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il préférait oublier ce moment de désespoir.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas y aller ?

-Tu pourras pas me poser la question éternellement.

-Ne me mets pas au défi petit frère.

Itachi sorti son téléphone, et passa un enregistrement de lui demandant « Pourquoi tu veux pas y aller » Qui passait en boucle.

-Ça, ça dure éternellement, le chargeur de mon téléphone est branché.

Sasuke resta debout à l'entrée à regarder son frère dans les yeux.

-Parce que j'ai pas envie t'es content ! Laisses-moi entrer il caille bordel !

Itachi secoua la tête.

-D'accord... Je n'ai pas envie de risquer de me retrouver seul avec lui. C'est con. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire si quand j'entre il est là tout beau tout brillant tout clinquant ?

-Tu vas lui dire joyeux anniversaire et lui donner le cadeau que tu lui a acheté et qui est dans ton armoire depuis une semaine.

-Tu as fouillé dans ma chambre ?!

S'offusqua Sasuke

-Tu voulais pas me dire ce que je voulais savoir.

-Coupe cet enregistrement je vais devenir fou !

S'énerva t-il.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas y aller ?

Firent en cœur Itachi et son téléphone.

-Je t'ai répondu !

Itachi coupa le son et laissa son frère entrer.

-Tu vas lui offrir comment le cadeau du coup ?

-Je vais le garder... Ou le donner à Sakura.

-Quand ? Son anniversaire c'est ce soir, et lui n'as pas été en retard pour ton anniversaire. Alors qu'il avait encore sûrement envie de brûler chaque souvenirs de toi.

-Je t'aime aussi Itachi.

Sasuke referma la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

La fête ne se déroulait pas chez Naruto mais chez Sakura. Les parents de la jeune fille n'étaient pas là contrairement à Tsunade qui avait besoin de repos.

Donc ce n'était pas chez Naruto. C'était chez Sakura. C'était pas la fête d'anniversaire de Naruto, le blond détestait ça il lui avait dit qu'il préférait que son anniversaire sois fait en tout petit comité. Le plus souvent lui et sa bande d'amis.

Donc ce n'était pas une fête pour l'anniversaire de Naruto... C'était une fête pour les vacances...

Il se redressa rapidement.

Il tentait de s'auto-persuader d'y aller.

Et si Naruto le virait ? Ou le frappait ? Oui d'accord ils s'étaient regardés, et aucune animosité ne résidait dans les beaux yeux bleus quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire... Et puis il y avait eu ce moment avec Neji ou Naruto l'avait défendu.

Là encore ça ne voulait rien dire.

Il se leva et ouvrit son armoire. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le paquet.

Et puis il lui avait acheté un cadeau...

Et c'est comme ça qu'a vingt heures il était devant la porte de chez lui. Son paquet dans la poche heureusement c'était petit. Et les yeux de son frère qui l'inspectaient.

-Oh mon dieu !

-Quoi ?

Répondit Sasuke plus paniqué qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Tu as mis la bague !

Sourit son frère.

-Comment tu as fais pour la voir ma main est dans ma poche ?!

S'offusqua Sasuke.

-J'ai des pouvoirs magiques !

Sourit son frère.

-C'est vrai il l'a mise ?!

Deidara venait de dévaler les escaliers, téléphone à la main.

-Je veux prendre des photos !

S'excita le blond.

Sasuke préféra s'enfuir, une fois Deidara avait menacé de faire une statue de lui. Et il ne voulait pas ça.

C'est donc dans le froid du mois d'octobre et sans son écharpe qu'il se rendit chez Sakura.

La musique était forte, et là fête était déjà bien entamée quand il entra à l'intérieur de la maison. C'était la première fois qu'il venait chez elle et il était étonné, il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait aussi grand.

C'était une fête comme les autres, musique horriblement forte, des gens se frottaient les uns aux autres, certains s'embrassaient... C'est donc avec empressement qu'il chercha l'entrée du jardin. Personne n'y serait en cette période de l'année.

Il s'y installa un moment juste le temps de se reprendre, et de faire partir le mal de crâne que lui avait donné la musique.

Il vit un gobelet rouge apparaître dans son champ de vision.

-Si c'est de l'alcool Sakura je peux te jurer que-

-C'est du soda à la pomme. Garanti sans alcool.

Son cœur s'emballa. C'était sa voix, sa voix moqueuse. Mais c'était sa voix.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Ouais...

Naruto s'assit aux côtés du brun et lui tendit le gobelet.

-J'ai vu la bouteille sur la table...

Sourit Naruto gêné.

Sasuke prit le gobelet et bus une gorgée du soda.

-T'aimes ?

Sourit le blond.

-C'est toujours aussi bon.

Répondit Sasuke. Un sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait comprit ce que le bond tentait de faire. Avec cette chemise noire.

-Le noir me vas mieux qu'a toi.

Continua le brun.

-Je trouve aussi...

Le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit.

-Écoutes Naruto je sais que tu es encore fâché à cause de -

-Non ! C'est pas dans le script ! D'abord on étais censé faire une petite discussion, et je devais te faire rire, et j'aurais complimenté ton rire et tes yeux...

Sasuke lui tendait le paquet dans lequel était son cadeau. Il vit les yeux bleus briller puis le sourire du blond s'agrandir.

-Tu as mis la bague...

Constata Naruto.

-Oui.

-Elle est encore plus belle sur ton doigt.

C'était une chevalière en argent, noire en son centre, une fleure de lotus rouge dessinée dessus.*

Puis après il fit attention au paquet

-Je peux l'ouvrir ?

Demanda timidement Naruto.

-Non, sinon il va exploser.

Naruto ne l'écoutait pas, et ouvrit la boite dans laquelle était un collier en argent sur lequel pendait un cristal bleu ciel.

-J'ai... Lu sur internet que ça portait bonheur... Et elle m'a rappelée tes yeux donc...

Naruto le serra dans ses bras.

-Merci...

Souffla t-il. Avant de sauter sur les lèvres fines de Sasuke.

Son cœur était prêt à exploser, les lèvres de Naruto et son sourire lui avaient tellement manqués. Le baiser s'arrêta malheureusement trop tôt.

-De rien...

Il senti le visage de Naruto dans son cou, il referma ses bras autour de lui.

-Sasuke... Je suis désolé j'ai été un enfoiré.

Chuchota Naruto à l'oreille pâle.

-Un peu que t'as été un enfoiré. T'imagines pas l'été que j'ai passé par ta faute.

Naruto ne retint pas une grimace douloureuse

-Je peux me faire pardonner avec la meilleure année scolaire de toute ta vie ?

Naruto le suppliait presque, et il l'aimait toujours.

-Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir.

Naruto baissa les yeux.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai aimé certaines de mes années scolaires

Continua t-il un sourire en coin sur le visage.

-Tu ne connais pas les cours avec Naruto Uzumaki l'adolescent le plus fun de la terre.

-Mouais... Tu sais j'ai vu beaucoup de séries.

-Je peux te faire vivre une vie aussi palpitante que toutes ces séries réunies !

-Game Of Throne ?

-Outch tu sais tout ça c'est pas vraiment mon trip... Mais si tu veux je fais de super ricochets !

-Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec Game of Throne ?

-Rien du tout mais quand tu vois la pierre qui rebondit cinq fois sur l'eau tu peux être sur que c'est plus passionnant que cette série !

Sasuke laissa un rire quitter sa gorge.

-Alors Sasuke tu me laisses essayer de te rendre heureux ?

-Bien sûr, mais... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Neji ?

Naruto se crispa. Et les battements de cœur de Sasuke accélérèrent.

-Hum... Il m'a appelé. En larmes, il m'a dit qu'il était désolé. Et qu'il voulait qu'on se remette ensemble. Alors comme j'aime pas discuter au téléphone je lui ai dis que je viendrais... Pour parler.

-Alors que tu l'avais vu... M'embrasser au parc ?

-Pourquoi tu me rappelle ça ?

Geignit Naruto.

-Tu ne t'es jamais dis que... C'était un coup monté ?

-Non. Parce que le discourt que tu lui avait fais au parc et la manière dont tu l'avais repoussé m'a fait espéré... Que tu ne tomberais pas dans ses bras. Donc je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais allé le voir...

Répondit froidement Naruto.

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra.

-Hé... J'ai été trop dur avec ma voix, je la contrôle pas t'as bien fais dans la forme... Enfin... T'es allé voir Neji... Eeet c'est la phase deux qui a merdé... Et puis aucun des autres n'y est allé.

Le rassura le blond.

-Alors...

-C'est toujours hyper dur de voir la personne que t'aime le plus au monde se faire embrasser une deuxième fois et même peut-être une troisième fois par le mec que t'a envie de tuer.

-Juste deux fois... A l'expo il m'a pas embrassé.

-Sasuke... Je t'ai vraiment haïs, en fait je crois que je t'ai détesté autant que je t'aime. Mais... Un fois tout ça passé. Je t'aime trop

Il se gratta nerveusement la tête.

-Tu ne vas pas... me cracher dessus ou bien quelque chose comme ça ? J'ai vraiment cru que t'allais me tuer.

Naruto sourit, attendris. Sasuke était vraiment adorable.

-Serais-ce que tu aurais besoin de moi ?

Répondit Naruto moqueur

-Comme j'ai besoin d'air ça te dérange ?

Grogna Sasuke.

Le visage de Naruto prit un air étonné. Puis heureux.

-Pas le moins du monde. Parce que moi aussi.

Naruto pencha son visage vers lui, les lèvres pleines du blond frôlaient les siennes quand il senti une prise sur son cou puis il se senti tiré en arrière.

-Sakura ! Tu gâches notre baiser !

Geignit Naruto.

-Et alors ? Moi j'ai personne. J'ai bien le droit d'empêcher les autres d'être heureux non ?

-T'es saoûle ?

-Si je suis pas dans un placard dans les bras de Sai ça veut dire que je suis sobre.

-Bah si t'es sobre dégage de là que je puisse profiter de l'amour de ma vie !

S'exclama Naruto en tentant de pousser son amie loin d'eux/

-Noooon !

Répondit Sakura en serrant Sasuke dans ses bras, Sasuke qui tenta de la repousser de toutes ses forces.

Sakura ne voulait pas le lâcher alors il tira Naruto à lui et l'embrassa.

-Hé pas devant les enfants !

Ils se séparèrent.

-Devant quels enfants ? Je suis sûr que je suis plus un enfant que toi !

Rétorqua Naruto.

-Hun ! C'est ça ouais continue de croire !

-Tu peux me laisser seul avec Sasuke... Tu sais on viens de sortir d'une passade un peu compliquée.

-Je le sais ça. J'étais entre les deux moi.

-Sakura.

Grogna t-il et la jeune fille les abandonna en râlant.

-Je suis amoureux de toi Sasuke Uchiha.

Souris Naruto.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

* Pour la bague de Sasuke, le sharingan à son dernier niveau (moi et les termes technique ça fait deux) me faisait penser à une fleur de lotus un peu stylisée et tout... Je vois peut-être des choses en trop mais voilà. Et puis je ne savais pas comment décrire la bague... Donc voilà le motif de la bague c'est le Sharingan.

Je sais c'est guimauve tellement guimauve que j'en ai pleins les doigts ça dégouline de partout et ça colle. J'ai réécris cette scène genre 5 fois et jamais elle ne me satisfaisait vraiment, on peut dire que c'est celle qui me plaît le plus. Genre tout le monde est content et tout... même si les deux déclarations de fin me semble un peu de trop bon j'ai tenter un truc voilà !

J'espère vraiment que cette fin vous plaît, et que cette fanfiction dans la globalité vous a plu, j'ai été vraiment heureuse de lire vos reviews et d'y répondre, c'est vraiment cool d'avoir pu avoir votre attention, et tout.

Au début la fanfiction n'était pas censée être comme ça, c'était juste censé être une school fic triangle amoureux avec Neji et Naruto qui essaient d'avoir Sasuke et tout, mais au bout de quelques lignes je n'arrivais à rien, et finalement c'est ça qui s'est écrit. Et ça me plaît beaucoup, je pense même que je préfère ça ! Je suis pas fan des triangles amoureux.

La fic fait 17 chapitres et c'est pas un nombre rond et ça me stresse XD mais la déesse de la fanfiction à décidée que ce serait comme ça ! (l'inspiration aussi) il y aura peut-être un épilogue mais dans le doute je la mets en complete.

Je vous remercie vraiment pour vos reviews elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir ! je vous fais des câlins et j'espère que ce qui arrivera après cette fanfiction vous plaira aussi !

Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre, alors juste un dernier merci. Et à peut-être une prochaine fois dans une autre fanfiction !

CookiesHime.


End file.
